Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys
by x.this.hostage.stuff.is.fun.x
Summary: Rose, Alice and Bella, are best friends from Forks. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are famous musicians, in a popular boy band. What happens when they hold an audition for a female singer to join their group in Califonia? AH/AU/A bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just borrow them :)

**Summary: **Bella, Rose, and Alice, are best friends from Forks. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are big time musicians, in a famous boy band named Twilight. What happens when they hold an audition for a female singer to join their group? AH, A bit OOC, AU

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice, no I don't wanna go. Plus I'm not a crazy fan girl like you and Rose." I whined.

They were trying to drag me to the auditions that some popular boy band was holding. This band was apparently 'in' right now and for some reason they were in need of a female singer.

Whoever wins this contest gets a spot in their band and a huge paycheck. Not to mention popularity and fame. I didn't need all that. I am quite content here in the small town of Forks.

"But Bella, you are a great singer! I have no doubts that you can make it all the way through the auditions. Come on! If you just _audition_, Rose and I both get to meet Emmett and Jasper! You know how much we love them! Plus, didn't you say that the lead singer was hot?"

She had a huge crush on Jasper Whitlock, who was the lead guitarist and Rose, was also obsessed. Except not with Jasper, but with Emmett Cullen, who was the drummer.

"Alice, I'm not a great singer. And I only said he was hot once, that's because you were pressuring me. And why don't you and Rose try out then?" I asked desperately.

Okay well I have to admit, Edward Cullen is hot. You would have to be crazy if you couldn't see that. But why does that even matter? It's not like i'm going to be romantically involved with him if I even get in the band.

He's got dozens, no wait make that millions, of girls who he can choose from and out of all of them, he would most definitely not pick me.

"Because, we aren't good singers and we know it. Plus, we don't want to make a fool out of ourselves in front of them!" Alice said.

"Come on! Please! " she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. I will not give in, I will not give in. I kept telling myself.

I shook my head and walked toward the kitchen to start dinner. Alice followed quickly behind.

"How about this. Whether you win or lose the competition, as long as you try out and give it your best, I won't drag you out on a shopping trip for 3 weeks. And no "Bella Barbie" for that amount of time either." She said with a mischievous smile. This was one offer she knew that I couldn't turn down.

I turned toward her and I thought about it for a second. It's basically a win win for me. I have nothing to lose.

"Ugh. Fine." I said in defeat. Hm… all I have to do is sing a song, lose and get no shopping for three weeks. I liked my plan already.

"Oh my god yay! Thanks Bella you are the best! I'm going to call Rose to tell her that you've agreed." She said as she gave me a hug, then happily skipped away toward the living room.

"Under circumstances! Don't forget!" I yelled after her.

"I know!" she called back. "By the way, I'm glad you agreed because I signed you up yesterday!"

I sighed. That's Alice for you.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Can someone please explain to me again, why we need to have a female singer in our group?" I asked, sitting on my couch with Emmett and Jasper, annoyed.

All we are going to have at these crazy auditions is obsessed fangirls who can't sing.

"Dude! How many times do I have to say this to you? The record company is going to break the deal if we don't do this. We need this job Edward." Emmett explained, his eyes glued to the TV, playing the Wii.

"I know that! I want to know _why_ they are going to break off our deal." I replied.

"Um… I think Mike said something about we aren't bringing in enough money and we would have a better look to our band. I don't know!" Jasper said, getting frustrated. "NOO!! Emmett! You cheated!"

This was starting to become hilarious. Jasper's getting frustrated by Emmett beating him at his own video game, not by the fact that we need to add a new band member.

Mike Newton is our manager, and sometimes I just can't stand him. Always giving us orders like he's our mom and we are his kids. I can't stand him.

We got to find a new manager soon. Just after we find a new singer. What else do we need to find? Lost puppies?

"We aren't bringing in enough money?! Are you serious?"

"Yep." Jasper replied with a sigh.

"Are you kidding me? We have made millions doing what we have been doing for over 3 years!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, a bad habit which I had yet to break.

They both shrugged their shoulders, and turned back to the TV. The next 2 weeks was going to be living hell. I hate the fan girls. They drive me crazy.

"Alright, fine. If they want a female singer, I'm going to make some standards." I said, and grabbed the notepad and pen beside me. Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads, and paused their game.

"They have to be down to earth."

"They have to obviously have a good voice and can sing."

"They have to be smart."

"They have to be hot."

"They have to be fun and able to put up with Emmett." Jasper joked. Emmett glared at him.

"They have to be nice and have a good personality."

"They have to like us, for us. Not by the way we look." I added with a look of disgust. Emmett grinned. He actually enjoyed that girls were throwing themselves at him.

"We have to be able to work with them for the rest of our career." Jasper added. I nodded and added this last point to our list.

"Okay. I think that's a pretty good standards list." I said, finishing up the list and looking it over.

"It's going to be really hard to find a girl like that. You know that right?" Jasper stated slowly.

"Yep." I replied nonchalantly.

"And do you know why? It's because all the decent girls aren't even going to audition. They must be crazy if they did." Jasper said.

I nodded. Its true. There's probably a small chance that we might actually find someone worthy.

Jasper and I just sat there in complete silence, until Emmett interrupted our peace.

"Holy crap! Do you guys know how many people are coming to audition?!" Emmett exclaimed from his laptop.

I did not want to know.

"Uh… I don't know. 500 maybe?" Jasper guessed.

"Woah. You are off by a long shot." Emmett said, then put on a ridiculous animated drum roll on his computer. "4256 girls and counting. I don't think we can get through them all."

"4256 girls?! And we have to audition them all in 2 weeks!? I exclaimed. I really did not want to be doing this right now.

"Yep. Don't forget the 'and counting part' " Emmett replied popping the 'p'.

"Damn, maybe with all those girls auditioning, we can find ourselves some girlfriends." Emmett added. I did not want to look into his mind right about now and I definitely wasn't in the mood to date, after what happened with my previous relationships.

"Whatever Emmett." Jasper said then went back to his video game. Emmett quickly followed, leaving me alone in my misery.

It all started with Emmett learning how to play the drums, Jasper with the guitar, and me learning just about everything else. 3 years ago we were playing this gig at the local club, we were 19 then, and some guy just signed us. Right then and there. At the time, it was like a miracle, what we have been waiting for, since we started playing.

I don't entirely regret it, but if I could've gone back, through time, I probably should've headed off to college first. I know that before all this, Jasper wanted to be a psychologist and Emmett wanted to be a football player.

How long can this actually last? I mean bands go 'in' and out of the popularity charts.

What would happen if we were 'out' for good? I mean it's going to happen eventually. And I doubt we would end up like the Rolling Stones or the Beatles, famous people who would be famous forever, for contributing to the Rock era.

Us? We play all different genres. Songs that usually is based on what we feel at the moment. And I seriously doubt we would make it into the music hall of fame because of that.

All I know, is that I have to get through the next two weeks alive, and with a new female singer. Sounds like a whole of fun, don't you think?

* * *

**Reviews = Love :] show me some love? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, owns the characters, I just like to borrow them. ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

"No way! I am not going to wear that." I exclaimed to Rose, who was holding up a very low cut top and short denim skirt.

We were at the Port Angeles mall, buying new clothes for our 'adventure' to California. And by 'adventure' I mean, _me _going to go audition for a spot in a famous band, while Alice and Rose is just going to 'support' me and meet the guys.

They had it easy. I don't even know why they want me to _try _and audition, it's not like I am going to make it.

"But Bella! It's cute looking." She whined slightly.

"I don't care, it's too revealing." I stated.

"Okay, then how about we buy this for you, and we can find another outfit for your audition." She compromised.

"Fine. But don't count on me wearing it." I said. There was no use of arguing with her and Alice, they would end up buying whatever they think look good on me. If I say no, then one of them would come back here and buy it the next day without me knowing, then I would find it in my closet or drawers.

"Whatever." She mumbled and made her way to more clothing racks.

"Rose, I'm going to Barnes and Nobles. I need a good book to read. Just pick out whatever, since I know you would anyway and I'll meet you at your car. Just text or call when you guys are done." I said.

"Kay, Bella." Rose said with a sigh. They didn't understand that I would rather spend the whole day at the library than shopping.

"Bye Alice, going to go read some books." I said as I passed Alice, who was staring intently on 3 pairs of stilettos.

"Mhm." She mumbled, her eyes still on the dangerous shoes. She was trying to decide which ones to buy, but I knew that in the end, she'll give up and buy all three of them.

I walked out of the store, with a sigh of relief, and made my way toward Starbucks and ordered a Chai Iced Tea, before heading to Barnes and Nobles.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Okay you guys, great rehearsal. Now I suggest you guys go back home and rest up, the auditions are in two days, remember?" Mike, our manager said. Sometimes I want to just screw his face up. He always thinks he's in charge of us, and our every move when _we_ are the ones paying him.

"Yeah. We remember." I mumbled, how can you forget something like that?

"Great. So see you in two days at West Beach Theater at 8 A.M." he said, and then walked away toward his Mercedes. He doesn't use his money wisely.

I wonder what would happen if we, fired him or something. I'll have to bring it up with Emmett and Jasper later. Or after the auditions.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Emmett grumbled. He wanted to do this as much as I did. Which was not very much.

"Come on guys, we can crash at my place, since I don't think you guys have anything better to do." Jasper said.

"Okay! But I am going to beat you in Red Steel, again." Emmett said excitedly, his mood already changed. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward? You coming?" Jasper asked.

"Uhh. I don't-"

"Of course he is coming! Otherwise he would just mope around all day." Emmett said then tugged on my shirt, so he was dragging me through the crowd and out the back door, so paparazzi won't come and bother us. Oh how I hate them.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was immersed in a copy of Wuthering Heights, just as my phone vibrated.

_To: Bella _

_From: Rosalie _

_Hey, we are ready now. So put down that copy of Weathering Frights or whatever you are reading and get your butt out to the parking lot, we need your 'logic' to help us fit all these bags in the car. _

I sighed and quickly bought a copy of Emma by Jane Austen and walked toward the exit.

Emma was one of the Jane Austen books that I didn't yet read. I loved books that were published before the 1900s, not only Jane Austen books, but pieces like Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights.

My phone vibrated once again. Rose.

"Hello?"

"Bella where are you?!"

"Jeez. I'm coming hold your darn horses. I'm right by the doors to the exit of the mall. Look I see you." I said, and then hung up as I walked toward Rose's convertible. Beside them were about a billion bags.

"I only left you guys for how long? And you buy this much stuff?!" I questioned, trying to fit all the bags in the car, since they apparently had no idea on how to make all of them fit.

"Alice, I'm guessing that since you couldn't pick out which pair of shoes to buy, you bought all three pairs, didn't you?" I said as I stuffed the shoe boxes in the far corner of the trunk.

"Yep! But next time I will definitely decide on ONE pair." She said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you said the last like, 5 times, I don't see that happening! All I see is that big pile of shoes you have, is getting bigger, not smaller."

"Yeah. Well. Whatever." She mumbled then slipped on her huge sunglasses and walked to the passenger seat.

After about 5 minutes, I somehow got all the bags to fit.

We were taking Rose's M3 to California, since it was the biggest vehicle we had. The trip to California was a 10 hour car ride, but knowing Rose and all those things that she added to her car, we can get there in record time. To be honest, I was terrified.

If Charlie still lived in Forks, as a police officer, then I probably would be prohibited to ride in a car with Rose or Alice. But Charlie moved to Phoenix, Arizona because he had gotten a better job offer.

Being Chief Swan at a big city. This was exciting for him.

My mom, Renee, lived in Florida with her husband Phil, who was a minor league baseball player. Charlie and Renee divorced when I was very young, so I'm not very affected by this.

I visit them both at least 3 times a year but spend most of my time here Alice and Rose in Forks.

"Yo! Hello? Bella?!" Alice said, waving her hands in front of my face. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh no, sorry. I blanked out for a couple seconds there. What did you say?" I said.

"I said that, once we get back home, I'm going to pack for you okay? And I have an idea of what song you should sing." Alice said, then whispered to Rose. Appearently Rose agreed with the song choice because she then said it would be a crowd pleaser.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure. But at least please put some of my comfy sweats and T-shirt in there. Please?" I said with puppy dog eyes. She better let me, because I agreed to this in the first place, and I can just as easily back out. Okay, well maybe not.

"Of course!" She replied happily.

When we got back to the apartment, Alice and Rose both raided my closets, while they stuck me in the living room with a folder, iPod, and my gutair.

I opened up the folder carefully and in it was some sheet music. Sheet music that looked familar. i looked at the title. _Fallin' For You._ This was the song i first wrote with Jake and Seth (they were part of my little band a few years ago) for one of my ex boyfriends, whom i really dont want to mention. It took me a long time to get over him, but in the end, he's no where in my mind. I looked at this song uncertainly. Was this really the right choice?

Next to the title of the song, was in Alice's handwriting, "Hit Play on the iPod, and the background music will play. By the way, I had to have Jake and Seth record this for you fast, so you should thank them when you are famous."

I rolled my eyes, who said anything about me being famous?

Nevertheless, i hit play on the iPod and started to play the chords on my guitar.

_I don't know but  
I think i maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe i should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til i  
Know you better_

After practicing for a few hours, i decided to head off to bed. Maybe I should try my best, at least get to the second round. After all they have given me support and they are so happy, thinking that I would try my best. So I think I will. I concluded. It was 1:30 AM, so I decided to head off to bed.

"Nite Rose, Alice." I said then walked sleepily to my bedroom after I heard the small chorus of goodnights headed toward my way.

* * *

**EPOV**

After 3 hours of playing that video game, Emmett threw up because the graphics were making him dizzy. I laughed, because he was the one who made his guy turn around in circles, wondering if it would get dizzy and sick. Emmett realized the hard way that fake characters in video games don't get sick, and that real people do instead. It was hilarious.

"Man. I'm hungry. I simply see why people throw up, so they can fill their stomachs to the max and play video games all day." He stated triumphantly.

Jasper ordered pizza with all the toppings, Emmett's request.

_Ding Dong_

"Hello Sir, here is your all topping large pizza, that would b-" The pizza guy started, then looked up from his note pad.

Jasper looked on with confusion.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE JASPER WHITLOCK!!! THE MOST AMAZING GUTAIRIST EVER!!! DUDE!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" he exclaimed. To tell you the truth, he sounded like a little girl who got everything she wanted at Christmas time.

I doubled over in laughter. Emmett was on the verge of tears from laughing so much. Jasper on the other hand took a sharpie and politely thanked the guy and signed his shirt. It was hilarious.

After Jasper paid him the money, the guy didn't really want to leave the doorstep, so we had to have Emmett pick him up and drag him to his car.

He took the pizza with him though. On the short way down the drive way, I heard the guy exclaiming the same thing about Emmett. I doubled over in laughter again.

Emmett then took the pizza and ran all the way to the front door, and bolt locked it, twice.

By this time, my stomach hurt too much from laughing to be eating, so I excused myself and headed to one of Jasper's many guest bedrooms.

* * *

**BPOV **

I seriously doubt that I could make it past the first round. Out of probably 4500 girls, what are the chances that I would win? That would be like finding a pin in the haystack.

* * *

**EPOV**

Auditioning tons of girls aren't exactly how I want to spend my next two weeks, but I guess it has to be done for the sake of my friends.

* * *

**BPOV and EPOV**

All I knew was that, the next two weeks were going to be stressful, and definitely not fun. But in reality, I'm not doing this for me, but for best friends who are my life. I mean it can't be that bad can it? Well, one would never know. Until the end. The end, how scary can that outcome be?

* * *

**Click that green button. You know you want to ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, owns the characters, I just like to borrow them. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

Oh goodness. I don't know how many people I already auditioned. There was at least 6 security guards in the room, just incase, you know some crazy fan comes and tries to jump you.

Which happened. Twice by the way.

But then there's also some people who looked like girls, but they were really guys. That really creeped me out.

They didn't make it.

What do they think? This is some crazy fun house, where they just like to annoy us and take up our time? Hah. Apparently so.

This was like living hell. 2000 more girls to audition. 500 more today, and the last 1500 tomorrow and we are all set. No wait. There's also the 'second round' which we have to have audition them again. Only about 7 people made it to that round so far.

God, it feels like today was the most wasted day of my whole existence.

"Okay guys, ready? Her name is Isabella Swan, and she's 21 years old. And her two best friends are here to support her. I think their names are Alice and Rosalie. " Mike said before they let them in. I prepared myself for the worst.

The door creaked open, and a shy looking brunette, a pixie like girl with black hair, and a supermodel like blonde walked in.

The brunette was beautiful. Not like those other girls, who have fake everythings and bleach blonde hair. This girl didn't look like she used makeup nor needed any either.

No one said anything. They all stood there awkwardly. Mike motioned for the black haired one and blonde to sit down, while the brunette took center stage. So she was Isabella.

"Uh… guys we should get started." I whispered to Emmett and Jasper, who were on both sides of me.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett said a little too loud, then he covered his mouth quickly. "Oops." He whispered.

Isabella just kept on looking on, confused.

"Okay. I'll start then." Jasper said.

"Hi, you're Isabella, correct?" he started.

"Yeah, but I liked to be called Bella." Ah. Bella, The angel spoke. Her voice was so comforting. I was actually beginning to have some hope.

"And those are my two best friends, Alice," she pointed to the black haired one. "and Rosalie." She pointed to the blonde haired one.

"Okay." Emmett took over.

"So, why are you here?" he asked in his most professional voice. It was actually pretty funny. Emmett trying to be serious.

"Well, the real reason is that Alice is obsessed with Jasper and Rose is obsessed with you, Emmett. So they wanted me to try out, so they can meet you two." I saw that Alice and Rose was glaring at Bella, while Emmett let out a booming laugh and Jasper was smiling weirdly. What about me? Was she not obsessed with me?

"And before you say anything else, they wont try-out themselves because they think that I sing much better then them, which I don't believe." She said with a sigh. From the corner of my eye, I saw her so called best friends glare at her.

Since Emmett and Jasper were too busy drooling over her best friends, I took over.

"Okay Bella, what are you going to sing for us today?"

"Um… I'm going to sing Fallin' For You. She said quietly. I havent heard that song before.

As if she read my mind, she then said, "You might not have heard it, because i wrote it." She had a small smile on her face. It was then i realized she had a guitar case next to her too. She can play the guitar too? What more surprises can this girl bring on?

"Great. Start when you are ready." I replied, as i actually looked foward to listening to her.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh my god. I am so freaking nervous. Why did you guys make me come here in the first place?" I said to Alice and Rose before I walked in.

"It's okay, breathe Bella." Rose said. Alice gave me a hug.

"Whatever happens, its okay with us." Alice said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks guys."

Then their manager, Mike walked out.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied

"Okay. Go on in."

I opened the creaky doors, and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward at the judges table, with about 6 security guards surrounding them. I took a deep breath. Alice and Rose followed close behind.

I stood on the stage. Not knowing exactly what to do. No one said anything. I think they noticed because then they all started whispering to each other. Then Jasper started.

"Hi, you're Isabella, correct?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but I liked to be called Bella." I replied, trying to keep calm. Alice and Rose were directed toward the chairs on the side of me, near the doors.

"And those are my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie." I said, as I pointed to each of them

"So, why are you here exactly?" Emmett asked. It sounded like he was trying to be professional, but it clearly wasn't working. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, the real reason is that Alice is obsessed with Jasper and Rose is obsessed with you, Emmett. So they wanted me to try out, so they can meet you." I said, deciding to be honest. It was funny. Emmett laughed and Jasper smiled weirdly at Alice, while my best friends gave me a death glare.

"And before you say anything else, they won't try-out themselves because they think that I sing much better then them, which I don't believe." I said, since no one was going to say anything.

Were they always like this?

"Okay Bella, what are you going to sing for us today?" Edward asked in a sweet velvety like mesmerizing voice. Wow. That was a lot of adjectives.

"Um… I'm going to sing a song called Fallin' For You." I said quietly. The nerves were getting to me. "You might not have heard it, but that's just because I wrote it."

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sing an original song.

"Great. Start when you are ready." He said.

Okay here goes nothing. I took a deep breath, then took my guitar out of its case then started playing.

**(Fallin' For You by Colbie Calliat)**

_I don't know but  
I think i maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe i should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til i  
Know you better__  
_

I looked at Alice and Rose. They were giving me a comforting smile. I went on.

_  
__I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But i want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So i'm hiding what i'm feeling  
But i'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now i found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

As i'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But i want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So i'm hiding what i'm feeling  
But i'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now i found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh i just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now i found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think i'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now i just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh i'm fallin' for you

I played the last chords, then looked up at the guys.

They were speechless and looking at me with awed eyes. Why? I don't know. They probably heard better.

No one said anything, so I looked at them confused. Maybe it was a bad idea to sing one of my original songs.

"Uh… Since you guys again are not going to say anything, I'm going to assume I didn't make it into the next round, so thanks for your time and stuff…" I went on as I packed my guitar back in its case. Then I walked toward the door. I almost got to my escape until Edward interrupted me, and motioned for me to go toward their table. I hestitantly walked toward them.

"No, don't leave, the reason we are not saying anything was because we were just awestruck at you. You are the best we've heard all day! Of course you are advancing to the next round! And From the look of Jasper and Emmett's faces, I'm sure they agree with me too." He said in a rush.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett. Now that I was looking at them, Jasper's mouth was wide open and he was nodding, silently agreeing with Edward, while Emmett on the other hand was speechless also, but I think I saw his eyes watering a bit.

I let out a small laugh, as Rose and Alice came to me giving me a hug.

Was I really that good? Um. I really don't believe that, but since I made it to the next round I might as well be happy.

* * *

**EPOV**

Wow. This girl was amazing. She not only had the voice for it, she had the looks, she had musical abilities and she had the writing talent. I wanted to just outright say, that YOU ARE THE ONE!! But I have to be professional and give all those other girls a chance.

I stared at her open mouthed as she finished the last notes to the song. No one said anything so she started to talk. I bet that she probably thinks we have trouble talking or something. Maybe she thinks we are freaks.

"Uh… Since you guys again are not going to say anything, I'm going to assume I didn't make it into the next round, so thanks for your time and stuff…" She said as she was packing her guitar. It was until then, that I realized she was making her way to the door.

"Wait!" I called out, as I came over my slight trance.

She turned around and walked toward where I was sitting.

"Don't leave, the reason we are not saying anything was because we were just awestruck at you. You are the best we've heard all day! Of course you are advancing to the next round! And From the look of Jasper and Emmett's faces, I'm sure they agree with me too." I said quickly.

She took a moment and took in what I said, then looked at Jasper and Emmett. I saw her suppress a small giggle as she took in the sight.

Her friends then joined her side, and they went into a group hug.

"Well, congratulations, you are the first person that will be going to the next round!" Jasper suddenly said, as he got over his shock.

"Yes, congrats. And I'm not crying." Emmett said, as he wiped his eyes with his hands. We all stared at him. "Okay fine. I'm crying purely out of happiness. Nothing less. And it's just manly to be emotional. So leave me alone." He said, as he just kept wiping his eyes.

Bella then motioned for him to come over to where her and her friends were standing.

He then walked over to where they were standing and gave them a group hug.

"Edward and Jasper, join us please." He said nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow but went to join in anyway, following Jasper.

Emmett then wrapped his arms around all of us. How long are his arms anyways?

This was probably one odd sight.

After our little hug fest was over, Rose and Alice got multiple things autographed by Emmett and Jasper, while they only asked for one from me. I didn't mind. Bella was on her cell phone, near the corner of the room. Probably talking to a family member or something.

"Okay, well we will see you the day after tomorrow. Have a good day!" Mike said, as he ushered them out with a packet of information. Then he introduced the next act. I had a strong feeling that no one was going to even compare to how Bella sang.

* * *

**BPOV**

Wow. I can't believe that they actually liked me. And I made Emmett McCarty cry. He looks so huge and manly, and to see him cry just doesn't fit. This was one of a kind trip.

Alice and Rose were too busy comparing autographs. I kind of felt bad for Edward, because he was the only one without someone asking him for autographs.

Alice and Rose only have one autograph from Edward, while they had a ton from Emmett and Jasper. I could tell, that Emmett and Jasper liked them a lot too.

I made a quick call to my dad, and mom and left a voicemail telling them that I had made it into the next round.

Charlie has been quite hesitant about this auditions, while Renee was ecstatic.

I made one last call to Jake and Seth. They didn't pick up either. So I left them a message also.

"Hey guys, just letting you know, I'm in California now! And I made it to the next round! Thanks so much for the recording and I miss you guys. Well call me back when you get the chance."

I hung up just as Alice came toward me.

"Wow. Bella. See? I told you that you would make it." Alice said, as I put my phone back into my purse.

"Well, technically, I didn't make it yet. I still have to pass the second round."

"Bella, I KNOW you are going to make it. All the way through." Alice replied.

"Never bet against Alice." Rose reminded.

Yeah. You have to agree with that. Alice is always right, no matter how freaky that is. It is kinda strange though. I looked at them strangely. What if she IS right? What would I do if I made it?

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Just see what happens and live life as it comes.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do tomorrow? Since we have a full day before you have to go back for the second round." I asked, as I picked up my guitar and headed toward the door with my two best friends.

The guys were too busy writing things down on their notepad, and talking to Mike.

"SHOPPING!!" Alice said.

"Hey! I thought you said that I don't have to go shopping with you. Remember?"

"If I remember correctly, I said something along the lines of 'whatever the outcome, no shopping for 3 weeks.' And that was AFTER this trip. So ha!" Alice said with a grin.

I groaned.

"Ugh. Fine." I said in defeat. We are so close to Hollywood, mine as well experience it.

* * *

**EPOV**

In the duration of the rest of the auditions, everyone paled in comparison to Bella. Somehow Jasper was able to say who was worth auditioning and who was not, right away, so when someone walked through those creaky doors, he either said no, and thank you for your time, or said nothing and let that person perform.

It was 11:00pm by the time we finished everyone for today.

"Why can't we just say that Bella won? All these girls are not even in the same zip code, as Bella's singing." Emmett stated, with a yawn.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well, rest up boys, we have another long day tomorrow." Mike said as he walked by.

"Oh. Yeah. Tomorrow." Jasper sighed.

* * *

**Review and you get your own imaginary Emmett/Jasper/Edward autographed posters. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just borrow them. Oh and the songs I use in here, they belong to their respective owners, not the characters which I use that don't belong to me. Haha. did that make sense?

* * *

**a/n: holy 'effin crap. I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY!! thanks guys!! Haha. I giv u a chapter then I don't check my email for the whole day, then at the end of the day, I have 51 messages in my inbox!! WHOO HOO!! –happy dance- and a whole bunch of reviews with story alerts and stuff. **

**Special thanks to, **Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, Pixie94, Shwalla Shwing **–ur reviews are best xD- **bleedinglove93, WakeMeUpWhenItsTimeToGoToSleep, laceface,cantarbailar, alphaomegavoyager786, WannaxBexCullen **–thanks for ur suggestion again-**morganator9939, iloveTwilight-kk, PurpleDreamer, ObSeSeD, and twilighter1918**-I know, im announcing the band name this chapter xD **and Atherine. **(haha she's my biffer.. she calls me laina.. u kno, my name with out the e, so I call her atherine. Or I try. Instead of Katherine. xD)**

**Thanks for brightening my day xD, anyway, ur reviews earn a new chappie, so here it is. Oh warning. Really really long and boring. longest chapter yet. almost 3500 wrds.. basically a filler. Sry.**

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Yesterday, was horrible. And the word horrible is a bad word to describe what yesterday was. Since the malls in California were a lot bigger than the malls back in Port Angeles, there were much more stores and more 'opportunities', as Alice liked to call them, to shop.

All that was done yesterday was shop. Shop. And more shopping. Alice and Rose bought so much; I don't even know how we are all going to fit everything in the car ride back home. Oh yeah. And yesterday, there was really really weird people at the mall.

_Flashback_

"_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" said some old lady who was walking by with her walker. I have no idea why she was saying that, as it was November. _**(kath if u reading this. U get it.. lol. Inside joke. Sry go on) **

"_Um… Happy Halloween to you to ma'am." I said, to be polite._

"_Excuse me young lady, why are you bidding me a 'happy Halloween?" she asked confused._

"_Um. Didn't you say, 'Happy Halloween?' to us?" Rose asked, confused also. _

"_No." she said then simply walked away, on her squeaky walker. Then I could've sworn she said something like "inpolite kids." _

_Alice, Rose and I bursted out laughing in the middle of the walkway. Everyone around us was staring. After about 5 minutes we calmed down and went back to shopping._

"_Oh my god! Bella! This looks great on you!" Alice said excitingly holding up a sundress. We have been shopping non-stop for the past 6 hours. We got here when the mall opened, and I assume we are going to be here until it closes too. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Sure Alice. But what happens when we get back to rainy Forks? There's no sun, so you can't wear a sundress." I rolled my eyes, and then went to find a chair to sit in. Now I know why they have chairs in the stores, so you can sit and relax while your best friends are shopping. I pulled out Romeo and Juliet and immersed myself in the world of tragedy and romance. _

_With 2 hours left until the mall closed, I dragged Alice and Rose out of the stores and into the car. They, again, needed my logic to fit all the bags in the car._

_This time, not everything fit, so we stuck a lot of stuff in the back seat, and I had to carry some bags, since I was sitting in the passenger seat. Ugh. _

_Alice and Rose had 6 bags each, and they bought me some stuff, since I refused to buy anything for myself. So I ended up with a 2 bags full of clothes. Where we are going to put all this stuff? I have no idea. The closets at our apartment, was already full of clothes. I don't know why we need more._

_End Flashback_

Anyways, today was round 2, which meant that not only do I have to learn a song of their choice, in less than an hour, I also have to go through what they called, the personality test. I am not sure what I am more terrified of, either way, I was sure to make a fool out of myself.

"BELLA!! TIME TO WAKE UP!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE BED!!! YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE THEATER IN AN HOUR!" Alice said, interrupting my thoughts and jumping on my bed.

"Um. Alice? There's really no need to scream. I'm right here, wide awake. I just didn't get out of bed." I said, looking at her.

"Oh then why don't you get out of bed, so we can dress you." She said, eyeing my hair, which probably looked like a haystack. Then she literally rolled me off my bed.

"AHH!!" I yelped before hitting the ground. Wow. For such a small person, Alice is really strong. Probably from carrying all those shopping bags.

"Ugh. Nice to meet you in California, floor, I missed you." I mumbled as I got up. Alice stifled a laugh.

"Sorry." She said with a smile.

"Where's Rose?" I questioned. I looked around, she was no where to be seen.

"Um… I think she's getting some breakfast or something downstairs in the café." Alice replied, then got off my bed and walked to the TV. "You should shower now, so when she gets back, we can dress you and do your make up and stuff."

I sighed. "Fine."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**EPOV**

Yesterday was a complete utter nightmare. Everyone who auditioned was horrible. Worse than horrible, it was actually quite tragic that they thought they could make it.

But there was this one girl, her name was Tanya.

She actually was good, like Bella, but both of them each had their own style that they put in their singing. Tanya was the opposite of Bella, having blond hair and blue eyes, and wasn't as down to earth, but she was actually pretty good.

So I think she was the only person who made it to round 2 yesterday, which was taking place today.

Throughout all of the auditions, I thought about Bella. How perfect she was, and how she met all our guidelines. Her soft chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing as they held honesty and tranquility. That day she auditioned, it took a lot in me to not touch her naturally soft pale skin.

Today, I get to learn about her through the personality test, we will personally test her in person and then have a hidden camera man, film her every move. At the end of the day, we would see, who would get booted out and who stays.

"Yo! Eddie! Come on! They are waiting for us out there." Emmett shouted to me. I followed him into a room, filled with 10 girls. I looked at them. One of these 10, would take a place in my I mean _our _band. That was hard to believe.

My eyes scanned over them, until I found Bella. Her hair was placed in a messy bun, and her head was down. I squinted my eyes to see what she was doing. She was reading. Romeo and Juliet to be exact.

"O Romeo O Romeo, Wherefore art Thou Romeo?" I said in a girly voice to get her attention. Everyone looked up. Bella blushed and quickly put away her book. She gave me an apologetic glance. The other nine girls just looked confused.

"Um. Nevermind." I coughed and muttered.

"Okaayy." Jasper started. The attention moved from me to Jasper. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, girls. There are 10 of you in this room. Take a good look." He said. The girls looked around glaring at everyone around them. Bella's attention stayed focused on Jasper. "Now only three of you will make it to the next round. Today we are going to test your personality, not only are we going to test you each individually ourselves, there would also be a twist. You will find out about that later on today, when we announce who gets to advance to the next level."

"Okay, so when I call your name, you come into this room." Emmett said, then pointed to the door.

Everyone in the room, nodded their heads that they understood.

"Erin Burke, you're first, so follow us." I said, as I looked at my clipboard. Bella was second to last. I walked in the room with Emmett and Jasper following close behind. Then they closed the door.

Let the tests begin.

* * *

**BPOV**

I've been sitting in this room for over 3 hours. There was 2 other people in this room besides me. One was a girl named Angela Weber.

During the course of the 3 hours, we became instant friends. It feels like we've known each other since childhood. I mean of course right? I mean we have been stuck in a empty room with nothing to do for a whole effin three hours.

We exchanged numbers and made it clear, that whatever happens in this competition, we would keep in touch and stay friends.

"Bella." Emmett called out from the door. He motioned me to follow him.

"Good luck Bella." Angela called.

"Thanks." I said behind my shoulder.

**(a.n: I WAS gnna cut it here, but thank kath, no wait its atherine. Lol inside joke. Anyways she persueaded me that she speaks for the readers and that you guys want a long chap, so here it is. Blah.) **

**EPOV**

"Okay, thanks for your time Emily, come back here around 9 PM, for the decision." I said to Emily. She muttered her thanks, then walked out.

"Okay, there's a girl named Emily coming out the back door, be sneaky okay? I can't risk anyone finding out." I said into the walkie-talkie I had to my hidden camera men.

"Yeah we know Edward." One replied, then I heard some sighing in the background.

"Okay. Now it's Bella's turn." Emmett said, then got up to call her from the room.

The angel walked in, and I could tell that she was in a slightly annoyed mood.

"Hi Bella, take a seat, we wont take long." Jasper said.

I think I heard Bella mutter a yeah right. I think it's because we left her in the room for over 3 hours now. I would be like that too.

"Okay so Bella, what can you do that's connected to music?" Jasper started.

"Um… I can play the guitar, and write my own music. But it's not really any good." She hesitated. I think she was being modest.

I wrote some notes on my clipboard and asked her the next question.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Um… I like to hang out with Alice and Rose, and read and write."

"What is Rose's phone number?" Emmett questioned seriously but with a goofy grin on her face.

"Seriously? I thought this was a personality test. Not a get your friends phone number test." She stated with a laugh then slipped him her phone. After Emmett was done, I saw Jasper grab the phone, probably looking for Alice's.

"Anyways. What are some things that you despise doing?" I asked.

"Shopping. But unfortunately, my best friends love doing it, and they go at it like an Olympic sport." She grimaced.

"Is there anything else that you think we should know?" Emmett asked.

"Um… yeah. I'm probably the most clumsiest person that you would ever meet." Emmett and Jasper stifled laughs. "No I am serious." she said, her voice in a very serious tone.

"Okay, that's all for today, thanks." Jasper said "Be back around 9 PM. Then we tell you if you make it or not to next level."

"Okay, than-"

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her__  
__Miss independent__  
__Won't you come and spend a little time__  
__She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her__  
__Miss independent__  
__Ooh, the way you shine__  
__Miss independent_

"Oh sorry." She mumbled then searched through her purse for her phone. Once she found it she looked at the screen, then looked up at Emmett.

"What? I just gave her my number you know, just incase a certain blonde best friend of hers wanted to call me. You know?" Emmett said with a grin.

"I think a song from our band, **TWILIGHT **would've been a better choice than Ne-Yo." I heard Jasper murmur. **(a/n: there you go, band name Twilight, wins, which was thought up by morganator9939 and Cullenation wins second, which was thought up by twilighter1918, thanks for voting guys!) **

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Thanks guys!" Bella said then walked toward the door.

* * *

**BPOV**

I met Rose and Alice by the entrance in the gift shop.

"Hey guys." I said. They turned around.

"Hey Bella! Guess what?! I have Jasper's number!!" she squealed.

"Uh.. how'd u get that?" I asked.

"He texted me." She said. Oh. So Jasper must've took Alice's number when Emmett was getting Rose's.

Rose looked kind of sad.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"What? Oh nothing. It's just that I wish Emmett would give me his number. Maybe he doesn't like me. I'm probably just another fangirl to him." She said, sulking away.

"Hey, Rose? Who said he didn't give it to you?" I said with a smile, holding up my phone, which had Emmett's number on the screen.

"Ohh!! Yay! Thanks Bella!" she said, then grabbed my phone, probably to program that number to her phone.

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly, except. The part when I tripped. On my own feet. In public. Where there were a lot of people. I think there even was a famous person there too, getting crowded by fans. I think they were grateful for me, because all the attention turned from them to me. It was so embarrassing. I think their were cameras around too.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Let's watch the vids people!!" I said as I rounded up Edward and Jasper.

For the next 2 hours we were watching footage of the people that made it to this round. We instantly made a note to eliminate some of the contestants. They were complete opposites of what they told us they were in the meeting we had today.

Bella's video by far was the best, it showed her and her best friends walking around town, shopping, which was actually true, it was easily seen that Bella hated shopping. The most funniest part was when she tripped over thin air. I could tell, that if she made it, our band would be so much more fun.

All the attention that was from some famous star, I think his name was Rob Pattinson, was turned to Bella, who made a grand entrance by tripping, bumping into a ton of fans and paparazzi. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in the paper tomorrow because of it.

Whatever she said from the meeting this morning was true. Being clumsy, she actually warned us about that.

This video also told me a lot about Rose too. She fixes cars and stuff can you believe that?! I mean she's hot and fixes cars? That's my girl right there.

* * *

**JPOV**

Wow. The videos proved whether what each person was really like. And it told us straight off the bat, that some of these girls shouldn't even be part of this competition.

I personally liked Bella's video the best. She was honest in everything she said, and when she said she was extremely clumsy, she wasn't lying.

It also interested me, to see Alice and how she really acts. She was so sweet and kind, but she shops. A lot. There's a lot that comes in that 5'1 package of hers.

* * *

**EPOV **

Watching Bella's video secretly made me want to spend more time with her. I loved her personality, even if she was a bit clumsy sometimes.

"Okay guys, ready to make and break some girls hearts!" Emmett said after we have all agreed on who goes on to the next level and who doesn't. I laughed at his choice of words.

"You got it." I said, then followed Emmett into the auditorium filled with people.

The ten contestants were on stage, nervous, I locked my eyes with Bella, and she smiled and gave me a small wave.

"Okay everyone, eight of you will be going home today." Jasper said into the microphone. The auditorium became quiet.

"So as you guys probably don't know, is that we filmed your every move today. Secretly." Emmett said. "This helped us decide who makes the cut and who doesn't."

A short video clip played, of the girl who was going home, showing what was wrong. In this case, she didn't give a care to anything, but herself.

"Erin Burke, I am sorry to say, but you are going home today." Jasper broke the news, she nodded sadly and walked off stage.

* * *

**BPOV**

This was so nerve racking. There was barely anyone on stage as he went down the list, showing random clips of people. I didn't realize that a hidden camera was following me the whole day. Oh God. They must've caught footage of me tripping. I blushed in embarrassment.

I was so sad and surprised to see Angela leave.

"Ange. I'm sorry." I said to her sympathetically.

"What are you sorry for?" she said with a smile. I looked at her, confused. "I'm actually happy to be getting out of here. But I'm not going until you win!" she said confidently.

"I'm not so sure about that. But you are an awesome friend, Angela, thanks for supporting me." I said as I gave her a hug.

Now we were down to the last two people, the winners, it was me and a girl named Tanya.

"Everyone give a hand to Bella and Tanya who would be moving on to the next round!" Edward said through the microphone. I was shocked, I didn't think I would make it this far. The crowed politely applauded, as they didn't really know who we both were. I earned a hug from Tanya, who I knew that her next mission was to take me down.

"And before everyone leaves, we are going to show some tape of our best moments from these two today." Emmett said, grinning at me. I looked down. They were going to show the part with me tripping.

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes stayed locked on Bella the whole time Emmett and Jasper was talking through the microphone.

She didn't realize though. it was interesting to see her facial expressions, a sad one when Angela left and a shocked one, when it said she would be moving on to the next round.

Angela was a nice girl, she just didn't make it, because she was a little too shy. But I have to make a mental note, that since Bella is now friends with her, to invite her to some stuff. Even if Bella doesn't make it to our band, I won't ever forget her. I don't think Emmett and Jasper would either, for the sake of her friends.

But really, I don't really see anyone else, taking that spot in the band. But tomorrow can change everything or nothing. We would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**a/n: omg sorry guys. Really long and really boring… anyways. I just wanted to get that one out.. the next one would be better. I promise. I mite re-do this one.. not really happy with it.. **

**idk when I can update so try to be patient, I try to update at least once a week, but I mite get grounded for a C from LA honors.. **

**We are getting report cards on Thursday, so wish me best of luck. And if I get grounded, don't wry, I'll find a way to get to you guys, I'll lik write during study hall and stay after school, so you guys wont wait like forever for a chapter I hope. Anyways more reviews, faster I write ;) **

**Btw, Bella's ringtone was Miss Independent by Ne-Yo**

**xoxo**

**elaina **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, nor do I own the songs that I use in my story.

* * *

**a/n: yay!! TWILIGHT came out yesterday!!! Whoo hoo!! who liked it? haha don't tell me.. I didn't watch it yet… lol. I **_**wanted**_** to go yesterday, but since im underage I can't drive… darn. 2 more years. If I pass the drivers test… I don't think I'll be able to parallel park. Haha. I mite go with u kath next weekend.. or another time.. **

**anyways thanks tiffy for R&Ring!! Even if she does have a disliking for twilight... just ignore her. xD happy belated b-day Christy!! 3**

**okay, so warning: This chapter is lonngg.. and I think its cause of the song lyrics I put, so feel free to listen along or something. Idk…. And theres a lot of POV changing…. Sorry bout that….**

**Extra Awesome Thanks to: **Lacrymosa Wolf, Someoneyoudontknowprobably**-haha luv ur review, **PurpleDreamer, Christy, , twilight360days, Tiffy, TwilightFan10011, edwardxxxbella,VenetianVampyre, orangemice311,cantarbailar, twilighter1918, Bella2222, Kath, morganator9939

**^^ yeah.. um.. that whole replying to reviews thing is taking up tons of time, so for now, I'll just post ur penname here, and if u ask a question in ur review, I'll try to reply. Thanks! Btw, heres the long awaited chapter kathh.. lol**

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Wow. I never knew that I would make it this far. And I certainly did not plan on making it this far. Remember my plan? It was to just not make it.

Today is going to be a long day. I have to not only perform a free choice song, I also have to perform a song that they chose. And I only had 2 hours to learn it. Oh boy. Sounds like tons of fun.

I have a 50/ 50 chance in winning. Do I really want to win? I don't really know. And how can I be so sure that I am only at the last round because of Alice and Rose?

I mean, look at Tanya. She is almost perfect on the outside and she would be a great addition to the band. Me? I'm just a girl that some like to describe as "plain jane" brown hair, brown eyes. I'm probably too normal for them. Tanya, is the perfect California girl. Slightly tanned skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

I really don't know how I ended up going against her. I mean why don't they just name her the winner so I won't have to go through humiliation?

I just don't know. I actually don't know anything right about now.

* * *

**APOV**

I just knew Bella was going to make it to the last round! But nooo she never listens. Silly bella. I have a really really big feeling that Bella is going to win! And my feelings are almost NEVER wrong. Im weird like that.

Anyways, Jasper is so dreamy. He's really shy, which surprised me, since he's like on stage every week in front of a lot of people. Not only does he have the looks, he has the personality. And he's is definitely the best guitar player I know.

He's really sweet. Did I mention that he bought me a bouquet of flowers yesterday? It was dropped off in the hotel room. I had to hide them from Rose. I think she was a little upset when Jasper got in contact with me and Emmett didn't get in contact with her. Then I think Bella gave Rose his number so its all good now. I don't want her to feel bad again, so I stuck them under my bed.

I think he's the nicest person I know, who doesn't make fun of my height, but sees me for who I really am.

I think I just mite love him.

* * *

**RPOV**

O-My-Gosh. Emmett is so HOT! Ugh. Wow. And he is so sweet. Yesterday he sent me a box of really expensive chocolates. I hid them under my bed, so Alice and Bella won't see. I don't want Alice to get jealous, like I did, when she got Jasper's number.

Anyways, today is Bella's big day. I had confidence that she would make it, all the way to this level. But I am not sure how well she would do, performing her own song, then learning a song in less than 2 hours and then performing it in front of a live audience.

Bella doesn't exactly get stage fright. She's just clumsy, which makes her blush a lot. When she pulls off a 'bella' as me and Alice like to call it, in front of a audience of some sort, she gets all nervous and stuff. I really hope that doesn't happen today.

If she doesn't make it, I wouldn't be able to see Emmett or the guys, only on TV and maybe by phone, if he still chooses to talk to me. I really hope he will.

Emmett is different. All the other guys I dated simply just dated me for my looks. I hated those guys with a passion. But then Emmett proved to be different. He sees me for me. All of me, inside and out.

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was the big day. I have a feeling that it would be a really close match. Secretly I think we all have reasons to want Bella to win. If Tanya wins, I really don't think I can go on. But we all have to right? Life is unfair sometimes.

"Edward, what song should we have Bella sing?" Jasper asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Hm… that was a good question.

"Just Dance!! Lady Gaga! Edward!!! You can sing the part that Colby O'Donis sings! It's ingenious!!" Emmett said, waving his arms around excitedly, knocking over a table lamp.

"Oops." Emmett said quietly and left the room, probably to find a vacuum cleaner.

"Well I don't have any objections to that." Jasper said, writing on a piece of paper.

"Okay." I muttered, then walked away to find lyrics and a song track for Bella to practice to. I'm really excited to perform with Bella. No wait. Not excited more like extremely ecstatic. But there is no way I'm going to explain that to the guys.

I don't know if she even heard of this song. If she has, and she knows it, then we would be all good. But if she didn't hear of this song...

Then we're screwed.

Unless she has this awesome talent where she can learn stuff in 2 hours straight. Oh how I desperately wished for her to have this talent.

After about 10 minutes we have found a song for Tanya to sing, which was So What by Pink. It kind of fits her. I don't know. I can't really explain it.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh my god! Alice what if I cant do this?! I might not even know what to sing! What if I mess up!! ROSE!!" I exclaimed. The nerves were getting to me.

I can't believe that they actually convinced me to sing the song that I wrote for my ex boyfriend!!! AHH!! Some one save me please! I have to admit though, even if I wrote it for him. A LONG TIME AGO, it's still an awesome song.

"BELLA JUST SHUT UP!" they replied at the same time. I've been ranting to them for the past hour. And every time they kept on trying to comfort me. Eventually they gave up and just told me to shut up.

What nice friends I have.

We walked through the building to room 208, where we would start practicing. I walked into the room, with Alice and Rose close behind. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were sitting on one side of the table. Alice took a seat directly in front of Jasper, while Rose sat directly in front of Emmett. The only seat left, was the one in front of Edward.

I sat down reluctantly, not knowing what would be the song I would have to sing. You have no idea how nervous this made me.

* * *

**EPOV**

When Bella walked in, she looked slightly flustered and nervous.

"Hello, ladies." Emmett started.

"Okay, so lets cut straight to the point," Jasper said, looking at Bella. "You are going to perform Just Dance by Lady Gaga, and Edward will be singing the part that Colby'O Donis sings."

Bella, instantly relaxed, and there was no tension radiating off of her.

"So, I'm guessing you already know that song." I said, keeping my eyes on Bella.

"Yeah, Rose and Alice, always dragged me along when they went clubbing. They always played that song there, so I eventually learned the lyrics. How did you know?"

"You instantly relaxed, and that nervous look of yours when you came in, disappeared like it was never there." I answered.

Her mouth formed an o, as she now understood how I knew.

"Okay, so you got the free choice song that wanted to sing, all ready right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but I need you and Emmett to play drums and guitar, if you could of course. I mean there's no problem, if you can't." she said hurriedly.

"oo no problem there Bella, what's the song?" Emmett asked excitedly. I think he was just excited to be showing off to Rosalie.

"Um… I kinda wrote it, so I don't think you would know it," she said, as she reached into her bag. I couldn't wait to see how she writes music. I tried to take a glimpse at it as she passed it to Jasper, but no such luck.

"Here you go. If you can't play it, it's no big deal, I mean; I'll just like sing it by myself or something." She said. The nervous cloud came back to her.

"This should be no problem." Jasper said reassuringly.

"WHOO HOO!!" Emmett exclaimed. "Something new to play!! I'm sure I can learn this in a jiffy!"

He really didn't like to play songs over and over again, like we usually do.

"Thanks." Bella said with a smile.

* * *

**BPOV**

The next two hours, I practiced non stop with Edward in a soundproof room, while Jasper and Emmett were practicing their parts in the room next door. I felt bad that I had given them such short notice, to play such a long piece. But they said that they could do it.

If only Jake and Seth were here. They would've been able to play it. But then again, Jake was still in Forks, along with the rest of the guys and Angela. Jake and his friends were always like the big brothers I never had, and Angela was another one of my friends, that I still had from high school.

Practicing with Edward was easy. We had some awkward close encounters, but other then that; I think we are all good to go. I wonder what song Tanya had. Who assigned it to her? I don't know, since Jasper and Emmett were practicing in the next room and Edward still with me.

After practicing Just Dance with Edward, I slipped into the next room, to practice singing my song with Jasper and Emmett. I had to admit, they did a pretty good job, learning the piece in less than 2 hours.

They each played their part perfectly.

Anyways, now it is almost time to perform. Tanya is up first and I can hear her through the curtains. She hit each note perfectly. I bit my lip. Another one of the habits I have when I am nervous.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Welcome everybody to the last round of _Twilight, the next star _contest! Today we have two girls who made it this far and their names are Tanya Denali and Bella Swan!" I announced through the microphone. The crowd roared. There was a pretty big crowd here.

"Okay to start off the night, Tanya will be singing So What by Pink!" I said. The noise died down, and the spotlight was directed toward the stage. Tanya walked out in a rather revealing outfit. I scrunched my nose in disgust. Music blasted through the amplifiers and speakers.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
_

_  
__I guess i just lost my husband__  
__I don't know where he went__  
__So I'm gonna drink my money__  
__I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)__  
__I got a brand new attitude__  
__And I'm gonna wear it tonight__  
__I wanna get in trouble__  
__I wanna start a fight__  
_

She walked across the stage, shaking her hips. _  
_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__I wanna start a fight__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__I wanna start a fight__  
_

_  
__So so what?__  
__I'm still a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And I don't need you__  
__And guess what__  
__I'm having more fun__  
__And now that we're done__  
__I'm gonna show you tonight__  
__I'm alright, I'm just fine__  
__And you're a tool__  
__So so what?__  
__I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And i don't want you tonight__  
_

She walked off the stage and down the sides of the audience.

_  
__Uh, check my flow, uh_

_The waiter just took my table__  
__And gave to Jessica Simp – S***!__  
__I guess I'll go sit with drum boy__  
__At least he'll know how to hit__  
__What if this song's on the radio__  
__Then somebody's gonna die__  
__I'm gonna get in trouble__  
__My ex will start a fight__  
_

_  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__He's gonna start a fight__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__We're all gonna get in a fight!_

_So so what?__  
__I'm still a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And I don't need you__  
__And guess what__  
__I'm having more fun__  
__And now that we're done__  
__I'm gonna show you tonight__  
__I'm alright, I'm just fine__  
__And you're a tool__  
__So so what?__  
__I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And i don't want you tonight__  
_

She clapped her hands together, motioning for the audience to do the same. Wow. She really knew how to draw up a good crowd.

_  
__You weren't there__  
__You never were__  
__You want it all__  
__But that's not fair__  
__I gave you love__  
__I gave my all__  
__You weren't there__  
__You let me fall_

_So so what?__  
__I'm still a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And I don't need you__  
__And guess what__  
__I'm having more fun__  
__And now that we're done (we're done)__  
__I'm gonna show you tonight__  
__I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)__  
__And you're a tool__  
__So so what?__  
__I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And i don't want you tonight__  
_

She walked back on the stage and finished her song.

_  
__No No, No No__  
__I Don't want you tonight__  
__You weren't there__  
__I'm gonna show you tonight__  
__I'm alright, I'm just fine__  
__And you're a tool__  
__So so what?__  
__I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And i don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da da da_

The crowd went wild, and stood up and gave her a big round of applause.

I stood up and took my place at the podium.

"Wow, that was great wasn't it?" I said as enthusiastically as I could. The crowd took their seats, and I motioned for Tanya to go back stage.

"Okay everyone, now for our second contestant Bella Swan. She would be performing Just Dance by Lady Gaga." I said, then went backstage to change my clothes, so I can somewhat match Bella's outfit. The audience out there, didn't know that I would sing out there with her.

As I walked backstage, I passed Bella, who was biting her lip nervously. I gave her a reassuring smile. she returned the smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She walked out on the stage, and I heard the song starting, I quickly stripped my clothes and changed into another set that was waiting for me. Then I joined her in the spotlight. The crowd excitedly cheered for me. I rolled my eyes at Jasper and Emmett, who were at their positions. They smiled. (**Bold-Edward, **_Italic-Bella) _

_Red wine__  
_**Convict**_  
__Gaga_

**Oh-Eh**

I raised my hands over my head and motioned for the crowd to join me in keeping the beat, as I clapped.

_  
__I've had a little bit too much__  
__All of the people start to rush.__  
__Start to rush by.__  
_

_How does he twist the dance?__  
__Can't find my drink or man.__  
__Where are my keys, I lost my phone.__  
__What's goin' on, on the floor?__  
__I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.__  
__Keep it cool what's the name of this club?__  
__I can't remember but it's alright... alright.__  
_

I smiled at Bella, she seemed to be doing okay. She returned a genuine smile, then went back to singing the chorus.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gonna be okay.__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.__  
_

_  
__Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.__  
__How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.__  
__Control your poison babe__  
__Roses have thorns they say.__  
__And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.__  
_

_What's goin' on, on the floor?__  
__I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.__  
__Keep it cool what's the name of this club?__  
__I can't remember but it's alright, alright.__  
_

By now, Bella was getting in the right mood.

_  
__Just dance. Gonna be okay.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gonna be okay.__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.__  
_

I gave a glance at Emmett and Jasper and started on my solo.

_**  
**_**When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.****  
****Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.****  
****And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car****  
****I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the dawn until tomorr' yeah.****  
**

**Com me I can see that you got so much energy****  
****The way you twirling up them hips round and round****  
****And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**_**  
**_**In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and...**

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance _

_Spin that record babe_

_Da da doo doo_

_Just dance gonna be okay__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.__  
_

**Whoo Let's Go!**

_  
__I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my blue burners and phonic__  
__I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my brand electronic__  
__I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my blue burners and phonic__  
__I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my brand electronic_

_Go. Use your muscle carve it out work and hustle__  
_**I got it, just stay close enough to get it****  
**_Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, __**I got it**__, and your popped coll' _**I got it**

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-da-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance _

_Spin that record babe_

_Da da doo doo_

_Just dance gonna be okay__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

The crowd was so loud, it made Tanya's applause sound like a cat being compared to a tiger.

I gave a sigh of relief. As did, Bella. She was breathing erratically. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

I stood still for a second, as I felt an electric shook go through my vains, I think Bella did too, as she stared at our interlocked hands. We raised them above our heads and gave a quick bow and smile.

Emmett got up from his position, to introduce Tanya and her free choice song. As we walked back stage, we passed Tanya, who was complaining to Mike.

"How come _she _gets to perform with Edward!! He and I were meant to be together! It's simply no fair!" She cried out at Mike. He stood there looking helpless, as Emmett finally called out Tanya's name. Her head shot up in recognition and ran on stage.

"You did awesome Bella!" I said.

"Thanks, you too." She replied, her face, flushed from the heat of the spotlight. She flopped down on the couch, and pulled a book out of her bag. _Wuthering Heights_.Ahh. So she's a classic type of girl. I went to my dressing room, to put the clothes I had on, back on.

When I emerged from my dressing room, I saw Bella, in capris, sneakers, and a layered tank. She was stunning, even in normal day clothes.

I walked on stage just as Tanya, got off.

"Okay, now for our final performance, for our free choice, Bella is going to perform, You Belong with Me. A song that she wrote." I said through the microphone. I sat down, waiting for her to start. **(a/n: You Belong with Me, is a song by Taylor Swift, from her new album Fearless.) **

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset__  
__She's going off about something that you said__  
__Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do__._

She smiled and skipped to the other side of the stage.

_  
__I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do__  
_

_  
__But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up__  
__And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
_

She then walked out into the aisle by the audience and walked around the big crowd. Hands were held out for her to hi-five. Wow. She didn't even make it yet, and she's getting treated like a star.

_  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see__  
__You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans__  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy__?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down__  
__You say you're fine, I know you better then that__  
__Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
_

She walked toward me, and sang right there, looking at me. If I wasn't in the audience right now with about hundreds of other people, I would've thought she was singing this to me.

_  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see__  
__You belong with me__  
__Standing by and waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know baby__  
__You belong with me, you belong with me__  
_

Jasper played a great solo, he had a look of confidence in his face.

_  
__Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry__  
__And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams__  
__Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along, so why can't you see__  
__You belong with me_

_  
__Standing by and waiting at your back door__  
__All this time How could you not know__  
__Baby you belong with me, you belong with me__  
__You belong with me__  
__Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Wow that was a really good song. She could probably give some of my songs a run for their money. I stood up and gave her applauded her as did the crowd. I don't think they can cheer any louder than they did.

Bella, waved to the crowd, with her wonderful smile and ran to Emmett and Jasper giving them both a hug and a thank you, I suppose, because I can't exactly hear anything right about now. She then ran to Alice and Rose, who were in the front seats, which were reserved for them and gave them a big hug.

I walked up to the stage.

"Wow. That was awesome. Anyways, I want each of you, on your way out, vote, to see who would win a spot in the band. Thanks everyone!" I said, then waved to the retreating figures, who were heading to the electronic voting booths.

**Approx. an hour and a half later. **

"Welcome back everyone! Now to announce the winner." Jasper said happily. He handed me the envelope.

Before I could open the envelope, Emmett tore it away from my hands and opened it. The crowd became silent, in this big auditorium, you can hear a pin drop. Literally.

"and the winner is…" he opened up the paper, "Tanya?" he said, with a look of confusion.

* * *

**a/n: muahahah. cliffe.. u guys prob hate me.. but that means… if you review!! I can get the next chappie up sooner!! Duhh. Haha now click that little button on the bottom that says "review" =D**

**btw, the songs are So What by Pink, Just Dance by Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis, and You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift**

**xoxo  
elaina**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs I use in this story, nor do I own the characters. Songs rights go to their respective owners and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. :)

* * *

**a/n: hey'all muahaha.. I feel evil. lol jk.. sry bout the cliffy.. u guys were like going to kill me… :(. Anyways imma not talk much in this since u mite want to get to the chapter. so see ya till the end of the chappie ;) **

**Extra Awesomeful Super Thanks to: **Shwalla Shwing,TwilightFan10011, Raqndomer, ObSeSeD, Someoneyoudontknowprobably, edwardxxxbella, cantabailar, Eddwardluver1901, twilighter1918**-lmao luv ur review**, kath, Wooz45, Bellawish2b**-nice way to describe mike.. lol**, Little-Nudger-MY-ASS, vkballerina, Lacrymosa Wolf, bleedinglove93, Tianna M.V.A. **- haha. ur review made me laugh ;), **never-going-to-find-him, Erin, not-a-writer-ish, and HPTL **for reviewing. Even tho, some of those reviews were er.. scary.**

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys **

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"and the winner is…" Emmett swiftly opened up the paper card. " Tanya?" he said uncertainly. The crowd became quiet, and Tanya walked to the spotlight, excitedly, throwing herself all over Edward.

He looked confused, then pushed her off of him. It was so quiet in the auditorium, you can literally hear a pin drop. Until… the crowd started to boo, and become angry, almost rampant. Edward grabbed the microphone and tried to get their attention. He got really frustrated. Edward, frustrated looks hot. I quickly erased that thought in my head and brang my self back to reality.

I grabbed the microphone from Edward, and whistled into it, causing everyone's attention to turn to me.

Wow. I didn't know I whistled _that _loud.

"Okay. It's okay everyone. Seriously. Why don't we just give a round of applause to Tanya. She is a really good singer." I said, with a small smile, directed toward Tanya.

That was a lousy attempt. Only about 1/5 of the people listened to me and applauded and cheered loudly. I think those are her only fans.

Truth be told, I thought I would've won, because of all the applause I got earlier. But whatever. Whatever was done, was done. I didn't really care, I mean life will go on.

But then came the comments…

"BELLA YOU SHOULD'VE WON!"

"I LOVE YOU BELLA!" that was unsuspected.

"RE-TRY!!!"

"TANYA YOU SUCK!"

"NO FAIR! SOMEONE CHECK THE SYSTEMS!!"

The angry mob then ran toward Twilight's manager, Mike. He quickly ran toward the nearest exit, with a bunch of angry people following him. If we weren't in the situation we were in now, this would be hilarious.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were no where to be found. Tanya was on the stage holding a trophy, looking dumbfounded and slightly sad, that no one wanted her to win. She then got the hint and went somewhere backstage. Rose and Alice were missing too.

I looked around and found my self in the middle of the stage in an empty auditorium. By myself. Where was everyone?

* * *

**EmPOV **

When I read Tanya's name out of the card, I was just as surprised as everyone else. I really thought Bella would win. And in reality, I don't think I can live with Tanya, neither could Edward. I have a really big feeling that Edward likes Bella more than a friend.

Edward had such little achievement calming the crowd, so Bella, unexpectedly grabbed the microphone and whistled. Loudly. It was pretty hilarious that someone as quiet as Bella could shut up a crowd of hundreds. And it was something that Edward couldn't do. I laughed at that thought, and then came back to reality.

After getting the crowd's attention, there were comments. Some that were directed to Bella and some that were hate comments to Tanya. Soon after the comments, Mike almost got trampled on by the angry crowd. He ran out, making the crowd run after him. And the security wasn't doing such a great job either.

Well anyways. Me, Jasper and Edward. Or should I say Jasper and Edward went to go get to the bottom of this. Turns out, someone rigged the voting thing. I don't know how though, as Jasper and Edward only talk in 'smart people language', something that I don't always understand.

Anyways all I know is that it could be Tanya. Or one of her "fans". But that all had to be figured out after we get this over with.

We quickly had a re-try, but doing it the old fashioned way. Voting ballots were filled out and stuck in a box that was monitored by not only security guards, but security cameras as well.

It took us 2 more hours to tally up who won, for real this time. Some people left quickly after voting, but most of the people hung in there and did whatever they could do for 2 hours in the crowded auditorium.

* * *

**EPOV**

Wow. I cant believe that someone would rig the voting. If Tanya wins this time, then we could still hold an investigation, to see who did it, and if she was part of it.

"Yo! Dude, Edward, here's the new envelope. This one should be valid though, so go announce the real winner." Emmett said as he passed me another envelope. I clutched it tightly in my hand. And then walked out to the waiting people in the auditorium.

"Good evening everyone, sorry for the wait, it seems as we had a slight malfunction as you guys now know." the crowd murmured their reply.

"Okay, so to announce the real winner," I opened up the envelope, carefully but quickly, "and the winner is Bella!" I said happily. Bella grew a smile on her face as she walked up to me and accepted a trophy. Why we had trophies I don't know, isn't a permanent spot in the band good enough?

"Congrats" I whispered, and then gave her a friendly hug. Now that I see that someone like Bella was going to be in the band, maybe all this would turn out great, which was complete opposite of what i thought in the beginning.

"Thanks." She replied, then gave her thanks to the awaiting crowd, who were getting pretty loud.

I looked out into the audience and saw once again another crowd near Mike, but smaller. Much smaller, who were protesting that Tanya should've won, ugh, can't these people just live with the final results now?

* * *

**APOV**

Wow. She did it! Yay! I was so happy for her. I gave Rose a big hug and we both jumped up and down. It took us a lot of effort, not to jump Bella on stage.

"…and lastly thanks for voting!" Bella finally finished her mini speech. The crowd applauded and made their way out of the building.

I jumped up from my seat and ran onstage, with Rose following close behind. On our way to the stage, we saw Mike and another group, but Tanya's fans, who were trying to convince Mike that this was wrong. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them. Childish, I know but it seemed to work as some of them spotted me and gave me a death glare.

"Congrats Bella!!" I said as I grabbed her for a hug and jumped up and down. Now that my best friend was going to be a superstar, we can go shopping and buy awesome clothes that other stars wear. The newest fashions will be mines. I mean ours. I smiled wide at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella eyed me cautiously. I gave her an innocent smile, but didn't reply.

"Congratulations Bella!! I can't wait for your first concert." Rose screamed into Bella's ear. She cringed. Rose was loud, when she was excited.

"Thanks Rose, where are the guys?"

"Um… I think their backstage. Wait let me check my phone." Rose said then pulled out her iPhone. "They are backstage in Edward's dressing room."

I looked at her. How does she know?

"Text message." She replied and showed me her phone.

"Ohh.." I replied, then followed her and Bella to Edward's dressing room.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was so happy for Bella when she won. I knew she had it in her. She did have a slightly surprised look on her face. She is special. I mean in this competition, when Tanya won, she just accepted it right away with no protest. How many times do you see a girl like that? Not many.

"Hey guys!" Bella said as she walked in with Rose and Alice. Immediately, Rose walked toward Emmett, and Alice walked toward Jasper. Bella sat on the couch across from me.

Oh you have no idea how much I want her to sit next to me, and just give her a congratulatory kiss. But my self control stopped me.

"Bellaa!! Congratulations!" Emmett ran over to her and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Erm. Thanks. Em-mett. Can't breathe." She sputtered.

Emmett quickly let go of her, causing her to fall to the ground. She glared at him. I was surprised that she didn't have any clumsy moments the whole day today. Except for now, which was Emmett's fault.

He let out a laugh and pulled her up. Bella, then walked toward me and sat down next to me.

Then after a long silence, Mike burst in, his hair tousled and his clothes distraught. He was gasping for air.

"The fans of Tanya got to you, I'm guessing?" Emmett said with a smile.

"No freaking duh." He replied then went to the fridge to get a water bottle. I have decided that this would be best time, as since we didn't even like Mike, to just announce something to him. I glanced at Emmett and Jasper, who nodded and gave me the "go ahead".

"Um… Mike? I know this is a bad time, to tell you." I started. "But you're fired."

Mike let out a colorful vocabulary, but with no other comment, and then walked out the door. I wasn't expecting that, but at least it all went well. There was awkward silence in the room, until Bella questioned me.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you guys fire him? Don't you need to find a manager now?"

"First off, he's a jerk, and second we don't need to find one, when Rose is going to be our new manager." I replied like I said that in everyday small talk.

After Bella became the new singer, the guys and I got worried about her friends. I don't think that Emmett, Jasper or Bella would want them to leave, so we gave them a job, so they can stay with Bella through this whole new experience.

Her eyes widened. Then my hearing almost went dead. This was worse than in concerts. Rose was screaming so loud you can hear anything. Alice smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes but she jumped up and down with her friend anyway. Bella gave them a group hug. The three of them had a bond, that no one could explain, if something good happened to two of them, they would be happy, and not complain.

In a way, they were all like Bella, a group of one in a kind girls, who we all happened to stumble upon.

"Um.. excuse me you guys?" Jasper interrupted their little party.

They abruptly stopped moving and turned to look at Jasper.

"Alice, you don't think we forgot you right? I mean you three are inseparable, we can't leave you out, and so you are manager of makeup and costume." Jasper said with a smile. Alice apparently loved clothes and makeup, something that she told Jasper when they were playing 20 questions over the phone.

More screaming and jumping. Sheesh. What's with girls and screaming?

* * *

**BPOV**

I had always wondered what would become of my friends, when I made it. I mean, I seriously didn't want to let them go. They were my life. But right now, I couldn't be happier; I would have them by my side in this whole new journey.

Rose would be an excellent manager, and Alice probably got the best job she could've possibly dreamt of. It was nice of Edward and the guys to think of my friends too.

Now I'm starting to rethink, maybe, just maybe, Edward isn't all that bad after all.

* * *

**a/n: wow. I didn't mean for Tanya to come out like this, but whatever.. short chapter and def. not the best chapter I have written. sorry, but I wanted to get this out. or shall I say, I **_**needed **_**to get this chapter out. haha… lalala.. I would nvr in a million years let Tanya win.. are you guys kidding me? Muahaha.. tricked you tho, didn't i? –evil grin-. Now be nice, since I gave you this a day after, and review please. ;)**

**xoxo  
elaina**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still don't own _anything, _except for twilight box set, and the songs that I bought from iTunes. xD

* * *

**a/n: heylo peoples… I thought I would reward you readers a new chappie. :) ermm.. and happy belated thanksgiving!! If you celebrate it…. **

**Special, Fantabulous, Awesome Thanks to: **Twilightfan000001** ,**twilight360days, Shwalla Shwing, WannaxBexCullen, twilighter1918, orangemice311, Gaby, Someoneyoudontknowprobably, IndigoSkys, cantarbailar, Bellawish2b, TwilightFan10011, Raqndomer, kat**, **and morganator9939.

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Wow. I still can't believe that Bella wrote that song that she sung yesterday. **(a/n: You Belong with Me, by Taylor Swift. Remember?) **

Still in shock from that, if you haven't noticed.

I wonder who or what inspired her to write it. Sounded like something that she would write to a boyfriend. Hm… maybe she has a boyfriend. I mean a beautiful girl like her has to have a boyfriend. But then why is that guy not here?

Anyways, the security guards, watched the tapes yesterday, and found out that the person, who rigged the first voting results, was Irene. Tanya's sister.

Apparently, they questioned her and found out that Irene knew that there was no way for Tanya to win it on her own, so she just hacked into the computer system and did some fancy work on it.

Tanya was supposedly, ashamed and embarrassed, so they made the decision up to me and the guys to press charges against her or not. **(a/n: not really sure u can press charges against that type of crime…)**

So, I guess I will have to talk to Jasper and Emmett, when they woke up.

* * *

**BPOV**

"YOO HOO!!!" someone screamed out, next to my bed.

I tousled over, not wanting to wake up at the moment. All night yesterday, we went clubbing to celebrate, me winning, and Alice and Rose getting awesome dream jobs. I was exhausted. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper didn't want to come along because I think they said that they have a concert today, and didn't want to get the horrible aftermath of something people call "hangovers".

Since I was "designated driver", I didn't drink anything but a can of sprite. I can get drunk pretty easily, so I skipped out on having even one.

The whole night at the club went by weirdly. Guys came out of no where, offering me to dance and buy me drinks. I think I had a good amount of phone numbers in my clutch I was holding yesterday. I politely declined the dances, but I had no say in what to do with the drinks.

That normally doesn't happen to me. Alice and Rose were usually the girls who got all the attention at the clubs back in Washington. And this wasn't even because I won that competition either.

_Flashback_

"_Here you go ma'am. This is from that guy, over there." The waitress pointed, annoyed, while handing me a lime green martini. This was probably around the 8__th__ drink she had to give me, and I didn't even have to pay for it._

"_Thanks." I replied, and set it down on the table that I was sitting at._

_Alice and Rosalie were sitting across from me, chatting to themselves, but their eyes lit up, as I set the drink down. _

"_Thank you Bella." They said in unison. They have been accustomed to saying it together after I got annoyed that they wouldn't even thank me for getting them free drinks. Even though I was only kidding when I said that. _

_Since I haven't been drinking, they've been drinking my drinks for me. I rolled my eyes. I don't even think they bought one drink themselves, just drinking the money that guys were spending on me. This was hilarious._

_Rose could hold down alcohol pretty well, and Alice, lets just say she could hold them as well as Rosalie. Just maybe a bit better, though why, I don't know._

_End Flashback_

"BELLY WELLY!!! TIME TO WAKEY WAKEY!" the voice exclaimed again. I turned over to see who was disturbing my sleep.

Alice.

"Hey Bella. Glad you have finally decided to wake up!" Alice said as she perched at the end of my bed.

I groaned, and quickly turned to the other side of the bed. The side that's not facing her. I love her like a sister and all, but sometimes, she can cross the line.

"Bella!! You can't go back to bed!! Bella!! We have important stuff to do today!!" she whined.

I pulled the covers over my head and mumbled a quick "go away."

After about two minutes, the door closed.

The coast is clear. I sighed and turned over the covers.

"AHHH!!!" I screamed. I was suddenly drenched in freezing cold ice water. Alice was hovering right over me, with a metal bucket in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

"Tricked ya." She smirked. I heard a roaring laughter coming out of her phone. She quickly then mumbled a "thanks Emmett." And a "kay, see you later Jasper."

"Yeah, whatever. Fine I'm up." I grumbled and sat up, shivering. "Where's Rose?"

"Um… let's just say, she's been in the bathroom for a while. I think she might stay here for most of today." I nodded my head.

Rose had a hangover. It still confuzzles me. Why does Rose get bad hangovers but Alice doesn't? And they both drunk like a billion drinks yesterday.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Hello?" Alice's voice chirped through my cell.

"Hey Alice, I was just wondering, if you, Bella and Rose want to come see our concert today, then go out somewhere for dinner maybe. We have VIP passes for you three." I said into the phone, and then hesitated. "And if Bella feels comfortable, she can sing a song with Edward as an 'encore'. I paused again. "maybe."

"Jazz- I mean Jasper! That sounds great! I'll let Bella and Rose know. But I don't know if Rose might need to take a rain check." Alice said. "Bella's kind of still sleeping, so it might take me a while to wake her up, any ideas?"

Why might Rose need to take a rain check? Emmett looked at me and turned his head to the side, as if thinking. Then he smiled real big.

"Hm… when she has her head under the covers, walk toward the door, like you are defeated, then quickly and quietly walk back to Bella, and hover over her, and surprise her with a refreshing ice water shower!!!" Emmett exclaimed. "It scares the hell out of Edward and Jasper!" he added. **(a/n: idk why I always have Bella wake up in an ice shower. was in my other story too. Aw well..) **

I groaned. I remember when he did that. The last time he did that to _me_ was in 8th grade. He wanted to wake me up for school, and I didn't want to, so yeah, I guess you know what the outcome was. Except I almost peed in my pants. Such horrible memories.

Alice's sweet laughter filled the room. "Kay thanks Emmett! Am I on speakerphone or something? Why can you guys like all hear me?"

"Yeah, you're on speaker phone, we couldn't decide who would call you, so we wanted to just do it at the same time." Edward explained.

A slight Ohh sound was made from Alice, showing that she understood. "Okay then. Now be quiet, I'm going to go into Bella's room." Emmett sat at the edge of his chair clearly excited to hear what happens.

A few shuffles of her feet, I heard her open a door. Then I think she said "YOO HOO and BELLY WELLY TIME TO WAKEY WAKEY." I laughed along with Emmett and Edward, who was chuckling lightly.

Soon after, I heard the door close and a loud scream. Emmett started laughing really loud.

Alice giggled into the phone, then murmured her thanks, as she was in a fit of laughter on the other side of the line. I turned off the speakerphone.

"Kay, once you guys are all ready, come over to the studio, so we can practice and someone will show you what to do and where everything is for your job."

"That sounds great. Although your new manager isn't going to come." Alice replied.

"Why?"

"One word. Hangover."

"Ohh… okay. Give her some water and some aspirin or something. Hope she feels better."

"Okay Jazz- I mean Jasper, See you later." She said then shut the phone with a click. Did she just call me Jazz? Hm… I like it. Jazz. Sounds cool.

* * *

**RPOV**

Ugh. Today is such a bad day. I shouldn't have drunk all those drinks.

I bent down over the toilet once more. Ugh. I could spend a whole day in here. Might as well make myself comfortable.

These were one of the days when I was envious of Alice. I mean how in the whole damn world can she drink that many drinks and yet not have a bad hangover? I really don't wanna see the guys today in the condition that I'm in now.

Ew. I feel like crap.

* * *

**BPOV**

After I emerged from the shower, I went to go put on the clothes Alice had left me for the day. On the bed was a short denim skirt from Hollister, and a pink floral cross back tank. I quickly slid on a pair of flip flops, and came out of the bathroom. Even though it was almost the end of November, it was still pretty warm here in California.

Alice was waiting, and she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with heels that matched her yellow top. **(a/n: their outfits are on my homepage, the link for my homepage is on my profile…) **

"How come _you_ get the jeans and I get the skirt?" I asked Alice. She knew how much I disliked skirts and dresses of the sort.

"Because. I let you wear flip flops today."

Hm… that was true, I mean she normally doesn't let me wear flip flops, unless she wants something. I raised one eyebrow.

"Alice…?"

"Hm…?" she said with a raised eyebrow on her face also, and a bagel in her hand.

"You know what. Alice now just tell me now."

"Fine. Um…IsortakindaagreedforyoutosinganencorewithEdwardattheirconcerttodaythenweareallgoingouttoeat." She said hurridly with a sheepish smile.

"Alice. Slower." I said. I can never ever understand what she says when she says things way too fast.

"Ugh. Fine. I told Jasper and the guys that you would sing a song with them today at their concert, then we are going to go eat afterward." She said then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh." I managed to get out. How did I get into this mess? Oh yeah. The last couple of days proves everything.

"Anyways come on! We have to meet the guys at the studio. For practice." Alice said then pulled me out the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice and Bella arrived to the studio just seconds before we did, in a red convertible.

Bella looked stunning, even in everyday clothes. How she can make such simple pieces of clothing look so beautiful. Alice hopped out of the passenger seat and ran to Jasper.

I chuckled lightly. They were so perfect for each other. Even though their personalities are different, they have this deep connection that's really hard to explain.

"So… are you going to let us in or just keep staring?" Bella asked. I blinked a couple times, gaining my senses back.

"Oh..erm.. right." I said as I fumbled through my pockets for the key to the studio. Emmett gave Bella a high five.

"Great job Belly Welly!! You've got to be the first girl that can get little Eddie to stammer." He said that loud enough for the whole world to hear. Jeez. Bella glared at the nickname then blushed.

"Shut up Emmie." I mumbled. I knew he hated to be called Emmie as much I hated to be called Eddie.

* * *

**BPOV**

Wow. I can't believe that I actually had the guts to say that to_ the_ _Edward Cullen. _And I can't believe that Emmett had to bring up what happened this morning. I am so going to get back at Alice one of these days.

Anyways, the rest of the practice went smoothly. After they have decided that I would sing another song that I wrote called Better in Time. **(a/n: Better in time is by Leona Lewis.) **Which Alice just HAD to bring it to their attention. I have to admit, Emmett and Jasper are awesome musicians, who can learn things in minutes.

Edward disappeared while we were practicing. I wonder if he's happy about me being here. I mean how would you think if you just "barged" in and just automatically took a place in the band. Now I feel guilty.

Emmett and Jasper took a lunch break and told me that I could explore but don't break anything. I laughed at that part, but knowing how clumsy I am, I didn't touch anything just to be safe.

I am happy and awed that I am actually part of this. It can be quite scary though. After the world knows that I am part of their group and I would have paparazzi following me everywhere. I didn't want to anticipate that part of all the fame.

I walked down the halls until I found a room where they actually record their songs. It was amazing inside that professional recording studio; I had tons of fun playing with the buttons. I just couldn't stop myself.

"Ahem." Someone said. I froze and turned around, a look of fear evident in my eyes.

It was just Edward. He had a mean glare on his face.

"Oh… Hi Edward. Sorry for playing with all the buttons. Got a little carried away." I said, as I blushed lightly. Inside, I was praying that he wouldn't be that mad. But then he did something unexpected.

He let out a roaring laugh. I looked on confused.

"You. –more laughter- should've seen –laugh- your face." He said as he bent over as he laughed some more.

I sighed. Typical guy behavior.

"Yeah, well, I'll just be getting on my way." I said, trying to slip past him, out the door. He grabbed my arm.

"No, wait." He said as he regained his breath. "That's okay, sorry if I scared you or something. I remember my first time I saw those buttons. I just sat there playing with them for the whole day." he gave me a crooked smile.

My knees went weak, then he leaned toward me. Nothing could ruin the moment.

That is… until my phone rang. "Excuse me." I mumbled then pulled my phone out of the small pockets of the skirt. I frowned.

Alice.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Where are you? I'm in the parking lot. Come out soon. _

"That's Alice. I got to go." I said quietly, but then saw a slight look of disappointment on his perfect face. "Sorry, but I'll see you later." I said then walked out the door with a wave.

Wow. That wasn't awkward at all. I walked out the doors of the studio passing, Emmett and Jasper who was sitting near a table eating tacos. I waved to them and headed to the car.

"Thanks a lot Alice." I mumbled then got into the drivers side of the car.

"What happened? Spill now." She demanded. I shook my head.

"Not telling, since you ruined the moment." I muttered.

"Oh. Sorry. He was about to kiss you wasn't he?" Alice said excitedly but then got quiet as she realized what she had done. I didn't reply.

"You like him." Alice stated, looking straight at me. I kept my eyes on the road.

"I don't know." I replied then pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Thankfully she didnt further question, but from the corner of my eye, i saw her grinning.

But truthfully, I did know. I was falling for him and fast.

* * *

**a/n: very fluffy chapter…xD sorry for all the POV changing… hm.. this chapter doesn't feel right. But that's alright. I guess. Mayb it just needs some drama… ;) anyways review and I just mite be able to get out the next chapter by this weekend. :) **

**oh and like i said before the outfits of Bella and Alice are on the homepage on my pro. :)**

**xoxo**  
**elaina**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just borrow them, and the songs rights are to their respective owners…

* * *

**a/n: WHOO HOO!! lol.. 102 REVIEWS!! Luv ya'll in a non sexual way haha.. that rhymes.. all those reviews made me want to write another chapter for you guys before Monday comes.. loll..so on with the read!! **

**Superfantabulous Thanks to: **twilight360days, WannaxBexCullen, Shwalla Shwing, edwardxxxbella, XVampWitchCatX, cantarbailer, hollywoodgirl, kathh, 2blonde4u, ginnylookalike42, gracethebestestvampire, Twilightfan000001, Angels For Airwaves, Someoneyoudontknowprobably, TwilightFan10011, XxsamiixX, and CC.

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV **

"Bella. Guys. We are on in 5." Rose walked in, with a clipboard in her hand and one of those ear piece things in her ear. She had gotten over her little hangover and was ready to start her job as manager, and from what I see now, she's doing a much much better job than Mike.

"Breathe Bella. Just Breathe." I kept murmuring to myself.

"Hey yo Bella! Are you coming or not?" Emmett called from the doorway. Oh. I didn't realize they all got up already.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said then reluctantly pulled myself off of the dressing room couch. I straightened my shirt and tried to prepare for what was to come.

Alice is probably the best makeup/costume manager _ever._ And I'm not just saying that because she's one of my best friends. She had managed to pull together awesome outfits for all of us in less than half an hour. I was in a pair of skinny jeans, with blue converse shoes and a simple blue tank. Everything was erm… very blue. **(a/n: outfit on homepage.) **

But I had to agree that her concert attire was way better then what she makes me dress in normally. Now she wouldn't dress me in a short skirt, because people down there can see up. So now it's just me and my jeans. Or the costume department's jeans. I like it that way.

"Bella?" Alice said waving her hands in front of my face, "Are you ready? The guys are going to go onstage now, but they kindof need you to be there."

"Oh right." I said then rushed toward where Edward was standing. Someone on my right, handed me something to stick in my ears and a black walkie talkie looking thing to stick in my back pocket. **(a/n: I have no idea what those are tho… I just see people wearing them ;)) **

"So, are you ready to face the world?" Edward said as he laughed lightly.

"Um… what?" I asked. What the heck was he talking about? Before I got an answer the Edward left to go on stage, while Jasper and Emmett stayed behind with me.

Before the curtain closed, I looked out into the crowd. Now I understood what Edward was talking about. There was so many people at this concert, you would've thought the whole world was here.

I gulped. Hoping that I would be able to get through this night. I mean what's the worse that can happen when you sing a song that you wrote when your ex boyfriend left you? A lot could happen. A lot.

* * *

**EPOV**

The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered. Then the spotlight shone on me. From the corner of my eye, Bella looked scared out of her mind backstage, I gave her a comforting smile and I glanced at Jasper, who knew what I wanted to say to her.

Jasper walked toward Bella and whispered something in her ear, I wanted so much to just go over to her and comfort her but the show must go on.

"Hey everyone! How are you?!" I screamed into the microphone. The was a thunderous cheer and screaming, a few "I love yous!!" and "Will you marry me?!" I laughed to myself. These people were ridiculous.

"Okay so you guys probably might know that after our auditions in the past week, we have chosen one lucky girl who would be part of our band. She will be performing a song tonight and hopefully forever, so let's give a hand for our new band member, Bella Swan!" I said.

Bella walked on stage, waving and smiling to the crowd as she came to join me. The crowd again cheered for her. All the fear that was in her face disappeared. I wonder what Jasper said to her. Or maybe, she's just really good at hiding her emotions.

"Wow. There is a lot of you guys here." she stated, her eyes wide. I laughed, as did the crowd. She blushed but went on. "Okay well, as you guys probably know, my name is Bella, and I am going to sing a song for you tonight."

While she was talking to the crowd, I saw Emmett get into his position at the drums, and Jasper was backstage, talking to Alice. He didn't have a part to play in this song.

I quickly glanced at Rosalie, to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, lights and sound. She gave me a thumbs up. So far so good. I made my way over to the piano.

"Okay, so I wrote this song, when one of my ex-boyfriends broke up with me, and I hope it inspires all you girls out there that no matter what happens, everything will be okay in the end." She said in the microphone with a weak smile, and then nodded at me to start. In rehearsals 10 minutes before this, she kept a calm face, but I think there's something more behind this song then what she really shows.

I sighed then started the beautiful melody. **(a/n: if you don't remember, the song that "Bella wrote" was Better in Time which is actually from Leona Lewis. Song links are on my profile.) **

_(Ooooh)__  
_

_  
__It's been the longest winter without you__  
__I didn't know where to turn to__  
__See somehow I can't forget you__  
__After all that we've been through__  
_

Emmett then started his part.

_  
__Going coming thought I heard a knock__  
__Who's there no one__  
__Thinking that I deserve it__  
__Now I realize that I really didn't know__  
__If you didn't notice you meant everything__  
__Quickly I'm learning to love again__  
__All I know is I'm gon' be ok__  
_

_  
__Thought I couldn't live without you__  
__It's gonna hurt when it heals too__  
__It'll all get better in time__  
__Even though I really love you__  
__I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to__  
__It'll all get better in time_

She walked to the other side of the stage; people in the audience stayed quiet and waved their cell phones in the air. Making the auditorium fill with different colored bright lights, swinging left to right and so on.

_  
__I couldn't turn on the TV__  
__Without something there to remind me__  
__Was it all that easy__  
__To just put aside your feelings__  
_

_  
__If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh__  
__Hurt my feelings but that's the past__  
__I believe it__  
__And I know that time will heal it__  
__If you didn't notice boy you meant everything__  
__Quickly I'm learning to love again__  
__All I know is I'm gon' be ok__  
_

_  
__Thought I couldn't live without you__  
__It's gonna hurt when it heals too__  
__It'll all get better in time__  
__Even though I really love you__  
__I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to__  
__It'll all get better in time__  
_

_  
__Since there's no more you and me__  
__It's time I let you go__  
__So I can be free__  
__And live my life how it should be__  
__No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you__  
__Yes I will__  
_

I heard some yelling at the back of the auditorium, and saw a man struggling against the security guard's grip. Bella looked toward him, then turned away quickly as if even looking at the man was poisonous. _  
_

_  
__Thought I couldn't live without you__  
__It's gonna hurt when it heals too__  
__It'll all get better in time__  
__Even though I really love you__  
__I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to__  
__It'll all get better in time_

_Thought I couldn't live without you__  
__It's gonna hurt when it heals too__  
__It'll all get better in time__  
__Even though I really love you__  
__I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to__  
__It'll all get better in time_

Bella hit each note perfectly, it was perfect. The crowd cheered and whistled a thunderous applause. Bella smiled and said a thank you, then went backstage. I could've sworn, once she turned around, with her back faced toward the crowd, her eyes were watery, I wanted to go back there and comfort her and ask her what's wrong, but Rose motioned me to go on with the show, and then I saw her run after Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I saw _him. _ The one that I vowed never to see or think about ever again. But that all changed, in one glance.

Why did I have to sing _that _song.

"Bella! Wait up!" I spun around. Rose was jogging toward me.

I turned back around and kept walking to nowhere in particular. There wasn't many places you can escape to in this theater. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone right about now.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I had no idea that he was going to be here." Rose said, as she caught her breath, from running.

"Yeah. Whatever. It's okay. Really." I tried to assure her, but im pretty sure she could see right through me.

* * *

**RPOV**

I jogged toward the direction Bella went to, after I told Edward to keep going with the show. I cant believe that he even _tried _to show up. That bastard that broke her heart some two years ago. I don't even want to think of him either.

"Bella!! Bella! Wait up!" I called to her. She turned around at the sound of her name, but turned back around forward, like she didn't see or hear me.

I ran faster, thank goodness I decided to wear flats today, instead of heels. I mean flats are not much better, but they would have to do for now.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I had no idea that he was going to be here." I said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Whatever. It's okay. Really." Bella was trying to assure me. But she was lying. I could tell. Her words didn't match her eyes.

"Bella." I said in a stern voice.

"What?" she said harshly. I took a step back. She never did anything that harsh to me before.

"Okay, wait Rose I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I just. I don't know. I don't want to see him again. ever." She said then ran into my arms like a two year old. I gave her a hug and tried to comfort her as she cried into my shirt. After a few moments she lifted her head up.

"Oh I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." She said as she wiped her face with the tissue I handed her. I couldn't care less about the shirt, as long as she was okay.

"Doesn't matter. Are you ready to go in before they report you missing?" I said lightly.

She laughed, and nodded her head. When we went in, I led her to her dressing room, since the concert wasn't over just yet.

As soon as the guys finished their last song, Edward ran backstage, running into me.

"ROSE! Is Bella okay? Where is she?" he asked frantically. Awwh… he cares about her.

"She's fine. Just give me a minute, let me see if she is ready to see anyone." I answered. Edward nodded his head and walked toward Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

**??? POV**

Oh my god. It's sickening to see her sing that song. I cant believe that she actually thought that _I _loved _her. _

I mean sure, I said it to her a couple of times, but it didn't mean _anything. _

Actually I was quite glad that she saw me with Jess. Her face was completely priceless. And of course she didn't even want to hear Jessica tell her that it's all my fault.

My fault? Yes. Does she know that Jess had nothing to do with it? No.

Hm… I wonder if she saw me when I was putting up a fight with the security guards. I think it's time for me to make an official reunion.

* * *

**BPOV**

After I calmed down a bit, Rose came in and took me out to see the guys and Alice. They acted like nothing happened, thank god. Except Edward kept throwing me these annoying "are you alright" glances.

I ignored him and listened to them talk about pointless things. Then we decided to go to an Italian restaurant for dinner then to Edward's to hangout.

It was amazing inside the restaurant, the interior decoration was completely breathtaking. Once we were seated, I could've sworn I saw a dark figure pass behind me, but shook that out of my head.

I ordered mushroom ravioli which was delicious by the way, and I stole some bits of Edward's food too when he wasn't looking. He ordered some kind of fancy pasta with a fancy sauce, which had a name that I could not say.

"Hey!" Edward said as he caught me poking my fork at his pasta.

I laughed. "You didn't notice before, plus your food is really good."

"Well, no wonder it was disappearing. And I thought I was seeing things." Everyone laughed. He eyed my ravioli.

I took another poke at his pasta, and then passed him the rest of my ravioli. He took one bite, and passed me his plate, in exchange for mine. I smiled and continued eating his dinner.

After we were done eating, the guys paid for the bill, claiming it was "their pleasure to accompany such lovely ladies to dinner." It was hilarious, like they had it all planned out because they said it all at the same time.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper left first taking Jasper's car, since it fit five people. I had to ride with Edward in his Volvo.

"Sit here for a minute. Okay?" Edward said.

I looked at him questionably.

"Going to get dessert so we have some food to eat once we are all at my place." He explained.

I nodded. "Wouldn't Jasper and Emmett get to your place first?"

I wondered how they were going to get in.

Edward nodded and said, "Well, if they remembered where I put the spare key then they could get in, but if they didn't, then they would just have to wait. It's not that cold outside, plus they make the best cheesecake here." he said with a crooked smile.

He was dazzling me, like always. "Okay." I managed to get out. He swiftly walked toward the dessert area.

So here I was sitting alone, in a packed restaurant in a chair of to the side near the wall.

"Hello Bella. Fancy Seeing you here." A vile voice said above me.

I looked up.

"James." I said stiffly

* * *

**a/n: hey readers! wow 2 chapters in 3 days... Like it? haha… well this is kindof a cliffy… but that's alright.. review and I mite be able to get you the next chapter soon. ;) **

**btw, if you didn't catch my earlier authors notes in the story, Bella's outfit is on my homepage and all the songs that I used in this story so far is on my profile, so go check that out.. if u want.. **

**oh and I realized that I think I made Bella's and Edward's relationship went a bit too fast, so I slowed it down a bit…sry. but they WILL get together. soon. i promise. **

**So now click that button and review please! :) **

**xoxo  
elaina**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters, quotes and such belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all songs and lyrics used in this story belongs to their respective owners.. no copyright infringement intended..

* * *

**a/n: hey'yall.. lol.. its DECEMBER!! Whoo!! Haha my fav time of the year... anyways I was sick since wednesday so I was able to stay home… I would've worked on this chapter but reading and the typing made me nauseous.. **

**Note to kath and christy**: lol.. thanks kath. Um.. did say nething bout concert evals? Isn't the concert like nxt week or something? Blah. I got so much homework to finish… :/ kay christy, is there like any hw for chinese or LA? u mightve told me but i kinda dozed off after each time u called me.. xD

**Thanks to: **kat, Erin, Twilight360days, , orangemice311, Raqndomer, cantarbailar, XVampWitchCatX, ginnylookalike42, twilightlover08, Mariano's-twins, TwilightFan10011, Shwalla Shwing, AlexCullen54321, twilightlover1918, CC, Angels For Airwaves, Someoneyoudontknowprobably, and Alice-Newton-Loves-JasperHale **for reviewing! They mean a lot to me, and motivate me a lot.. ;) **

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"James." I said stiffly. What was he doing here? And where was Edward? Ugh. Fate always seem to arrive at such the worst of times…

"Bella Bella Bella." James said, like a mother scolding a two year old. He gave me a once over. I shuddered.

"Look, James. I don't know why you are here, but I think it's best that you leave." I said as calmly as a could, but I am sure that the fear could be easily shown in my eyes.

"Bella. I just _got _here. Why rush me? That is very impolite you know."

"Well, I think I have a feeling of what is impolite and what is not." I sneered. "So if you excuse me." I tried to walk around him, my eyes frantic in search of Edward. James sharply grabbed my wrist. I winced as he twisted it ways that it should never be twisted. I heard a crack, and tears freely flowed on my face.

"Bella, why don't you come with me?" he asked, his tone calm, but his face showing malevolence.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I screamed. A few heads turned, but none showed to make a move. I looked desperately at the on lookers, they were probably as terrified of James as I was.

"Bella. If you just cooperate then this would be a lot easier." He whispered in my ear. I felt his warm drunken breath against the side of my face.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to kick out of his grasp.

"James. Let her go. Now!" a menacing voice said from behind me. Edward. Thank the lord.

"What if I don't want to?" he challenged.

"Well, you don't exactly have a choice now do you?" Edward was rolling up his sleeves. No. Don't do that. Edward. That's stupid. I pleaded my eyes at Edward.

"Fine." James said with a evil smile on his face.

He then let go of me, and shoved me into a corner, which held a glass vase.

What happened next was a blur, I fell on the small stand that was holding the vase, making the glass masterpiece shatter, and bits of glass was falling beside me as I was falling to the floor.

"Edward." I chocked out, before blackness overtook me.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward." Bella whispered as she landed on the floor. I saw a glimpse of Emmett and Jasper hurrying their way to my side. How did they know? I don't know.

No… this can't be happening. James. I turned and looked at his despicable face. A wide smirk of accomplishment was pasted on his face.

Without thinking, I went up to him and punched him in the face. Blood gushed out of his nose. He looked shocked, and then furious.

I nodded to Jasper and Emmett to finish the job. There was no way he was just going to get away with just that. I would finish him up myself, but Bella was my priority right now. He hurt Bella. My Bella.

I then immediately ran to Bella's side, her wrist was possibly broken, at the angle that it was shown. I grimaced. "Bella. Bella. Please wake up. It's Edward. Please?" No answer. I checked her pulse. Still beating. I sighed a short sigh of relief, then heard sirens going off in the distance.

"Dude, I think we got him pretty good." Emmett said as he was walking toward me and a still Bella, with a frown still on his face. I didn't like seeing Emmett like this. It was just not Emmett.

"Yeah, well is Bella okay?" Jasper asked, pacing nervously. The manager had cleared the restaurant, and I am pretty sure we are going to get charged for the stuff that happened today, but right now, I frankly didn't care.

"I think so." Was all I can say, as I saw the EMS load her onto a gurney and into the ambulance.

"Go with her." Jasper said, his hand on my back, trying to calm me down. He gave me a look, which portrayed that he would take care of everything from here on out.

I nodded my head and followed Bella into the ambulance, not moving my eyes from her unmoving form the whole ride.

* * *

**EmPov (Before the incident above. Just letting you know how the guys got there..) **

"So…" I started to say, it was just too damn quiet in here.

We got stuck in the car, because me and Jasper both forgot where Edward kept his spare key. Alice and Rose fell asleep in the backseat.

"Edward should be back soon." Jasper said, looking at the road, to where we were hoping the familiar Volvo would show up.

I dialed his number. He didn't pick up.

_Hi, you have reached the cell of Edward Cullen. Please leave your name and a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. _

_Beep! _

"Hey Eddie, it's Emmett the Magnificant where are you man? Or better yet, where the hell did you stick the spare key?"

I left that voicemail and closed my phone, I was starting to doze off in the passenger seat of Jas's car, when Jasper shook me awake.

"Emmett! I remember where the key is now!!" he said, excitedly.

I sighed.

"Then come on!" I urged.

I opened the backseat doors of the car, and bent down to pick up Rosalie in my arms. She was sleeping so peacefully, and her face was in complete repose. I saw Jasper do the same to Alice, and we entered the luxurious apartment building once again.

The doorman saw us and smiled. "I'm guessing you figured out where the key is."

I gave him a goofy grin and nodded. He was probably the best doorman in the world.

Jasper fished out a small key from under the plant, and then opened Edward's mailbox. I watched quietly as he pulled a small box out of the mailbox, then unlocked the small box and out came the key.

Sheesh. Why did Edward have to make finding a stupid key so darn hard?

After we successfully got in _at last, _We set the girls on Edward's bed, and walked out to the living room.

"Where do you think Bella and Edward are?" Jasper asked, worried.

I laughed. Loudly.

"Ed's probably just getting laid." Awwwh. Our little boy is growing up.

Jasper rolled his eyes, and turned on the TV.

_Hello and Welcome back to CBA News!_

I groaned. I hated watching the news. "Jas-" I started but didn't get to finish. A picture of Bella, Edward and _James._ Was on the TV. I stared with wide eyes.

"Isn't that-" Jasper punched me to shut up.

They were still at the restaurant.

_Breaking News, Hollywood's new girl, Isabella Swan, supposedly is held by a mysterious man named James. Edward seems to be losing it. What would happen next? Stay tuned for more updates are coming up. I'm Jillian Smith, CBA News. _

Then they turned it to a commercial. I stared wide eyed at the screen, same as Jasper, then i quickly scribbled a note for the girls and left, pulling a dazed Jasper down a flight of stairs, and into his car.

He then came to his senses and figured out what was happening, so shoved the key in the ignition and we rushed through the city to Edward and Bella. **(a/n: you guys know what happens next.)**

* * *

**APOV**

I woke up in an unknown bed, right next to a sound asleep Rosalie, who was snoring lightly. I quietly tip toed out of the room.

"Jasper? Emmett? Edward? Bella?! ANYONE!?" I called. Where was I? I quickly looked at the clock in a very fancy and clearly upgraded kitchen. 11:23. It's late, where are the guys and Bella? I glanced at a side table with photos of the guys on it. I must be at Edward's house. It's surprisingly clean for a guy's house.

I then quickly walked toward what I suspect is the living room, since a new looking flat screen 52 inch TV was on to CBA news.

I plopped down on the couch and stared at the screen. A picture of the restaurant showed up and then a short video clip of a girl, who strangely looked a lot like Bella was loaded into an ambulance.

Oh my god. Wait. That IS Bella. And Edward was following with a frown on his face into the ambulance.

Jasper and Emmett appeared on the screen also, I raised the volume up.

"_No comment at the moment_." Jasper said into the crowd of paparazzi, then walked back into the restaurant.

"_Well, right now, both James and Bella is on their way to the hospital, their condition right now is unknown. Stay tuned for more details on this breaking news. I'm Jillian Smith CBA News." _

"Rose!" I exclaimed from my place at the leather couch. No reply. I ran toward the bedroom where Rosalie was still sleeping.

"ROSALIE HALE! WAKE UP THIS MINUTE!" I screamed.

She abruptly sat up and gave me an annoyed look. "What's up?" she asked, still in a sleepy mood.

"It's Bella! Something happened to her at the restaurant. The guys are there! James was involved!" I said as fast and loud as I could possibly enunciate.

Her eyes were wide as she took in everything I said.

"What do we do?!? Ourbestfriendisonherwaytothehospitalalongwiththeguyweneverthoughtwewouldeverseeagainwiththelovesofourlivesallatthesamecrimescene!!!" she cried out in distraught. I looked at her in disbelief. Usually I was the one who spoke too fast, and got out of control, not Rosalie.

"Yeah. Um… I really don't know what to do." I replied uncertainly.

* * *

**JPOV**

After taking care of the problems and other things at the restaurant, we were at the waiting room with Edward, trying to comfort him, but in the end we just left him alone, and tried to make our presence calm him. Every 3 minutes he would look up toward the door, anxiously waiting for the doctor to come through. He must really care about Bella, because he is getting so worked up, it's stressing me out.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah Jas?" Emmett said but didn't look up from the magazine he was reading.

"Um... where did you put that note for the girls?" I asked. I hoped that they didn't wake up and wonder where we were.

Emmett paled. Uh oh. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sheet of lined paper.

"Oops." He said with a small sheepish grin. I smacked my forehead. What would the girls think if we left them in someone's apartment and there was almost no way of them finding out where they were or where we were!

Emmett saw my expression and went back to a serious face, then he went to Edward and whispered something in his ear. Edward gave him a slight smile then turned to give me a nod. I looked on confused.

Emmett then tugged on my sleeve and I followed him out the door. A billion flashes were in our direction, I put my hood up and kept walking as the security from the hospital tried to hold the paparazzi back. Once Emmett led me to what I know as, my car, he held out his hands for my keys. I handed them over, and got in the passenger seat, Emmett started the car and swiftly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Emmett? Where are we going? And don't go so fast! We don't need to take another trip to the emergency room!"

"To get the girls of course!" he said as a matter of factly.

"What about Edward? He looked like he was falling apart back there, I think he _needs_ us Emmett." I stated.

He did need us. We were like his family for almost forever and never in all my life have I seen Edward this vulnerable and distraught. He was always a carefree guy. But he was far from that personality right here in that waiting room. I was worried about him.

"Don't worry, Edward would be fine. He didn't really say anything to us for the past hour anyway, he just kept on looking at the damn door." Emmett said, his forehead scrunched up. "Plus, everything would be okay. Trust me."

I hope everything would be okay, because if anything really bad happened to Bella, something that couldn't be fixed, Edward might stay like that, forever. She really has no idea how much she impacts his life since the day he saw her. Much like with me and Alice or Emmett and Rosalie. It's bond that's indescribable.

* * *

**a/n: hm… what do I have to say? I forgot... haha.. well. Heads upp there mite be more James encounters later on. And… yeah.. I think that's all I have to say for now.. because I seriously had stuff to tell u guys.. but I forgot. lol.. anyways, please review and make me happy! So happy that I mite decide to reward you with another chapter sooner maybe? Hm.. idk. Just a thought.. xD**

**xoxo  
****elaina **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight's characters, (the awesome Stephenie Meyer does!) or the songs that I put in this story. All song rights go to their respective owners…

* * *

**a/n: One word. Wow. Thanks a billion to everyone who reviewed!! I am so happy right now. I am really sorry I didn't get to update… I wanted to, I really did, BUT since I was sick last week, I had a lot of tests and work to makeup for school, and I had orchestra auditions, taekwondo, swimming, and a bunch of other crap… **

**Extra Awesomeful Thanks to: **rainbow-passion ,aquatink12,JavaPony'zGurl12896, Sock-Rocker11**-awwh. That was sweet.. thanks ;) **lions-lamb-4ever, nitro32694, PaCho de Nacho, Erin **–hopefully this chapter will erase ur confuzzledness. xD**, Tianna M.V.A,**-hm.. lol ur ideas are violent.. maybe I mite do that.. but in later chapters..** Ellzie, Christy, twilight360days, reader13lovesbooks**-yes, carlisle and esme will be in here soon..**, Shwalla Shwing, Gin M. Weasley, twilighter1918, -passion.x, eeyore_is_emo, orangemice311, HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, vampireSPEED, cantarbailar, XVampWitchCatX, Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, **and** Angels And Airwaves **for reviewing! They meant a lot to me. –hugs- **

**IMPORTANT.. PLEASE READ: **okay. So guys I made a mistake.. idk u guys don't seem like u caught it, but in the last chapter, I said something like Jasper and Emmett were _LIKE _his family, but they actually ARE. They are adopted by Carlisle and Esme and Jasper just wanted to keep his last name…… more on their past and family would be in the later chapters..

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 10 **

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, the bright fluorescent lights hurting them as I looked around. I was in a hospital room, an IV needle was in my arm. I flinched and looked away. Just how I couldn't stand the smell of blood, I cant stand the sight of needles, especially needles _in _me. You would think that after many trips to the hospital, I would get used to them. Not.

Edward was in the chair next to me, Rose was snuggled up against Emmett in the small couch next to the TV, and Jasper and Alice fell asleep next to each other in separate chairs, on the other side of me. I glanced at the clock, 8:32 AM. Everyone was asleep.

My ankle throbbed, I tried to sit up, but there was soreness in my back, so I slowly lowered myself back down to my pillow. Hm… what was there to do while they slept? I looked around as my eyes landed on a small television remote on the nightstand next to me. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

A video of me being loaded in a ambulance filled the screen, with Edward was following close behind, looking disheveled. Emmett and Jasper also had their own clip on the screen, sunglasses on their eyes, and hoods up on their heads, even though it was night time. They were yelling "No Comment!" as they tried to dodge paparazzi and ran into Jasper's car.

Now, a news reporter was standing in front of what I think is the hospital, talking into a microphone.

_Isabella is currently checked into South Palm Hospital, and she is now in stable condition. James Smithson is still in critical condition. Twilight's band members and her best friends are known to be in Isabella Swan's hospital room, awaiting for her to awaken._

Psh.. more like, I'm waiting for them to "awaken". How did they all get to be in here in the first place? Isn't it like a limited amount of people in a hospital room, and not more than one person gets to sleep over for security purposes? Oh right. They _are _the band members of Twilight. And they _are _millionaires. I turned my attention back on to the screen.

_For more information on this breaking news, stay tuned. But for now, I'm Jessie Robinson, CBA News. _

Then a "he went to Jared's" commercial came on. I clicked the TV off, and glanced at the people around me.

They were in a serene state. That is, until a nurse came in, opening the large door, with a clipboard in her hand. She didn't seem to notice the other people in the room as she started talking to me loudly.

"Oh! You are awake! How do you feel?" she asked, while making a lot of noise doing something with the machines. She then used a needle to inject something in the clear baggie next to me.

"Um.. I feel alright I guess. There's soreness in my back, and my ankle kind of hurts, but other than that, I think I'm fine." I answered. I looked around, Alice, Jasper, Rose looked at me, all still looking tired. When did they wake up? Emmett was still snoring on the couch and Edward was still sound asleep, both unfazed by the loud nurse.

"Okay, That's good. That is pretty normal. You should be able to leave later today." She said, then made her way to the door. "If you need anything, just press the call button next to your bed!"

"Alright. Thanks." I said, once the door closed, I let out a sigh.

"BELLA!! You are AWAKE!!!" Rose and Alice exclaimed, while running toward the bed, giving me what probably looked like an awkward hug, but in reality, i've been in this position so many times, it has become pretty natural.

"Yep. How long have you guys been waiting for me to wake up? I've been up for about a half an hour now."

"Oh. You have? Well actually we've just fell asleep like 2 hours ago. We have been waiting a while for you to wake up. The doctors said that you should be awake soon, and that was a long time ago, so we tried to wait but we kinda fell asleep." Rosalie explained. Then I think I heard her mutter something with the words "liar" and "doctor", but the smile was still plastered on her face.

"Oh… thanks guys. You really didn't have to wait." What did I do to deserve such nice friends?

"It was no problem. Really. Edward was here longer than we have actually. He hasn't gotten up from that chair since they wheeled you out of the operating room, into a normal hospital room." Jasper said, looking at Edward's peaceful state. "I think he didn't even fall asleep until all of us fell asleep first."

"Really." I said softly, staring at Edward, a look of admiration, present in my eyes. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

A long silence filled the room after that, until Alice's stomach grumbled loudly. I laughed. For such a short, thin person she could eat a lot, many times a day.

"Why don't you guys wake up Emmett and go get some breakfast in the café downstairs? Then maybe you guys can pick me up a bagel and something for Edward to eat when he wakes up." I said. Jasper nodded and Rosalie got up from her spot from the chair and poked Emmett. He snorted loudly then woke up. He glared quickly at Rose, then softened his gaze and looked at me.

"Hey Bella. How are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine. Really. Go downstairs with everyone and get something to eat okay? I already made you guys sleep deprived, I don't want to starve you guys too." I said with a smile. Emmett's stomach grumbled in response. Everyone laughed.

Rose dragged Emmett by the hand toward the door, Alice and Jasper following suit behind them. Alice gave a small wave, before quietly closing the door, leaving me with a peaceful Edward.

I turned the TV on and lowered the volume, soon enough I saw Emmett and Jasper with Alice and Rose downstairs, ordering breakfast. The video wasn't quite clear, as security guards were doing their best to keep the paparazzi out of the hospital lobby.

I sighed, and then slowly fell into a slumber.

* * *

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, letting the sleepiness drift away. I was still in the hospital on a chair, next to Bella's bed. She was still sleeping.

9:47 AM. I slowly got up from the chair and stretched my sore back out. That chair wasn't exactly most comfortable to sleep in, hmm.. maybe I should recommend to them, getting some more comfortable chairs in this hospital.

When is Bella going to wake up? It has been a long time already, since the doctors wheeled her in here. Where is everyone? I looked around and everyone was gone, except for Bella and me.

Bella slowly woke up, and looked at me. "Morning Edward."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I said softly.

"I'm fine, the nurse came in before, and checked everything, I should be able to leave sometime today." She said with a smile. "Took you long enough to wake up."

She grabbed the TV remote and raised the volume on the already open television. I didn't notice it was even on. I looked at the screen; Emmett and Jasper were at what looked like the café in the lobby downstairs, being bombarded by photographers and reporters. Jasper's hand firmly held on to Alice's, while Alice held on the Rosalie. Emmett then ran toward the cameras.

"Hey Bella?!? If you are watching this! I am really sorry! But this jerk over here," he screamed to the photographers, then pointed at one. "Made me drop your bagel! So I'll buy you another one later or something okay Bella?! Edward if you are awake, Mom wants you to call her!!" he finished then ran into a arcade. Why did Emmett have to do things so publicly?

Bella laughed. It sounded so musical. It was beautiful. Woah. where did that come from? A beautiful laugh? Well, that's the kind of affect she has on me.

"Do you want anything to eat? Since Emmett dropped your breakfast?" I asked Bella.

"No that's alright, it's almost lunch time anyways. You should call your mom; I think she might want to talk to you." she pointed out. I nodded and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, then walked out of Bella's hospital room. I typed in her number and waited.

_**Ring Ring Ring (Italics-Esme, **_**Reg.-Edward)**

"_Hello?" _

"Hi Mom, Emmett said you needed to talk to me?"

"_Oh, Edward dear, I told Emmett that I needed to talk to you, but I didn't think that he'd announce that through the television." _She laughed_. "Okay, well I know that you have found a new band member to be in your band, and I would love to meet her and her friends, so please invite them to our annual Christmas party." _

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll let her know, once we get out of the hospital. I think she said that she is going to be released today."

"_Okay, Edward. Is she okay? How is she doing? From what Emmett and Jasper told me, she is quite a clumsy girl and from what I see on the TV, she looks like a danger magnet." _

"Oh, she's fine now, just resting up before we leave." I saw Emmett and Jasper emerge from the elevator, Alice and Rosalie following close behind. "Hey mom, I'll talk to you later, I got to go."

"_Okay honey. I love you, tell Emmett and Jasper that too okay?" _

"Love you too. And I will. Bye Mom."

I hit the end button and walked toward Emmett. Emmett, being the big kid he is, ran at me and gave me a bone crushing hug, lifting me up from the ground

"Hey lil bro!! You've been sleeping for a loooonngggg time! We thought you would never wake up!!" Emmett said excitedly. I thought we have been waiting for Bella to wake up… Not me… Hm.. I must've been asleep longer than I thought.

"Erm.. okay, Emmett you've got to let me down." Emmett loosened his grip. A little. "Like now, Emmett."

"Oh. Okay." And with that he plopped me back down on the ground and we walked into Bella's room.

"Hey took all you guys long enough. I was watching what you guys were doing on the TV and it didn't look like you were just eating. _Emmett_." Bella teased playfully.

"What? I couldn't resist playing at the arcade! I mean who can?!" Emmett said.

"We can." Jasper, Rose and Alice muttered.

"Well, you guys are party poopers."

"Okay, well speaking of parties, our mom, Esme, wanted to invite you girls to our annual winter party." I announced.

Emmett then started squealing like a little girl, along with Rose and Alice. I only caught some words like, "best winter party of the year", and "I can't believe it." It was true, I mean, my mom throws parties that no one can imagine, and all the biggest stars are there.

But once they all leave, we have our own little Christmas party, just the family and hopefully, Bella, Rose and Alice would join us. If they didn't have any plans. I know Esme would just love them.

"We'll go." Bella said, with a smile on her face. She was a lot more composed than her friends AND Emmett. I grinned widely, glad that she would be joining us. For some reason, Bella's very presence, makes me calm and its indescribable, the feeling. Hm… I wonder what to get her for Christmas..

* * *

**BPOV (approx. 1:30 PM) **

"Okay, Bella it looks like you are all set. Just try not to put too much pressure on your ankle, and wear flat shoes, like sneakers or flipflops, not heels for a while. If you are feeling excruciating pain or anything, feel free to come back here to the hospital. I am extremely sorry about the paparazzi, next time you come here, I can assure you that there would be much better security." Dr. Wilson said. I doubt that would happen. The security part, not the "I will see you again part."

"Thank you so much Dr. Wilson." I said politely, and then shook the doctor's hand.

"Come on Bella." Edward placed his arms around me, trying not to put much pressure on my back, and we walked out of Dr. Wilson's office.

I followed Edward to what looked like another exit out of the hospital, probably a back door. When I opened the door, hoards of questions were being thrown out at Edward and me, but we just ignored them and walked quickly toward a silver Volvo. I opened the passenger door, and climbed in, Edward got in the drivers seat, stuck the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot, trying to not run over anyone. As much as I think he would like to run over the annoying people, they could sue, and you know what would happen.

Edward turned on the radio, and Clair De Lune filled the car. My mother, Renee used to play this song all the time. I closed my eyes and listened to the familiar melody, until I dozed off.

* * *

**a/n: well, there's the next chapter!! it's mostly a filler and probz the most boring chapter you would ever get from me.… If you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry, but that would only be like 1 chapter…and it is in a way kind of necessary, with what I have planned…**

**okay, so I don't really know when I could update next, since I just found out that I have to plan the whole Christmas/My Birthday celebration.. food and all… which is going to take up a lot of my free time, plus I have school and stuff.. **

**but i have winter break coming up soon, (next Tuesday!!) so that means… 2 weeks of no school!! Which means a ton of updates.. maybe. So review and maybe just maybe I can fit in another chapter this week! **

**Okay, so now I have to go to my piano lessons then I have an orchestra concert in like 2 hours…. So when I come back I hope my inbox would b filled with reviews!! lol…**

**Lots of Love,  
****Elaina**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it… never will either… all song rights go to their owners, and characters are Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**a/n: hm.. sry for not updating for a REALLY LONG TIME.. winter break and holidays just made me lazy. xD but anyways I gave up ice skating with friends to write this for you guys. :] **

**Thanks to**: next next next ,Montana beniot, Ellzie ,kath ,indigoskys**, **cantarbailar,**-glad you like them ;)** gracethebestestvampire, Twilightfan000001, Shwalla Shwing-**lol…I forgot about on House when I wrote the last chap.. haha I watched the marathon after xmas.. **PaCho de Nacho, not-a-writer-ish, Tianna M.V.A, XxsamiixX**,** vkballerina, rainbow-passion, Angels and Airwaves, ginnylookalike, Kleintje88, XVampWitchCatX, White Wave Warrior** –haha.. ur welcome, **TwilightFan10011, Kennya**-sry I didn't update when I tld u I wuld**, WannaxBexCullen, Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, **and** reader13lovesbooks. **For reviewing. You guys are the reason I keep writing!! **

**XxsamiixX-**I'll try my best to make them longer, but longer chapters, mean longer wait for them… I post about 1-2 chapters a week, sometimes more and sometimes less.. just depends on the time I have.. my chapters are a good average size compared to many people who write on this site.. but like I said before… I'll try my best… :)

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

"Mhmpmh.. Edward…" Bella said my name for the 11th time since she fell asleep. She's cute when she sleeptalks.. she also says random things like, 'Emmett, Jasper doesn't go in the box.' Or 'Alice that's an ugly orange."

I parked my car into the parking lot of my apartment.

"Bella?" I glanced at her sleeping figure, trying to see if she would awaken. She didn't wake up. Should I wait till she woke up? Or should I make her wake up?

No, she's sleeping too peacefully. I sighed, and then took my keys out of the ignition. I got out of the driver's seat and made my way around the car. I slowly opened the passenger door and unbuckled Bella's seatbelt.

I then carefully pulled her into my arms, bridal style. She tousled and turned at the sudden movement. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. _

I shut the door with my foot and pressed the lock button on my keys. Flashes of light was directed at me, as well as a lot of noise. Oh great. I quickly ran inside the apartment building.

"Thank you Kyle" I said quietly to the doorman. He was 67 years old and has been working as a doorman long since I was born. He was the best at it too. I doubt anyone doesn't like him.

He gave me a smile and I walked toward the elevator. People in the lobby was staring, but I didn't care. I quickly pushed the button for the 15th floor. The elevator doors closed, and I stared at the beauty in my arms. So serene. The elevator stopped at the 4th floor, and an old lady walked in. She looked at me and Bella, and the situation we were in.

"She's a keeper." The lady said to me quietly. I smiled and nodded my head. The lady then went digging in her purse for a pad of paper.

"Can you sign this?" she asked politely.

"Sure." I replied. "But I'm not sure how I could…"

"Oh right. Nevermind then." Her smile faded.

"Oh wait, write your address on the paper and who I should make it out to, and I can have the whole band sign, with a free t-shirt or something." I said. She was just too nice.

"Really? That would be great. Thanks." With a few scribbles on the pad, she ripped the paper off and stuck it in my jacket pocket.

"No problem."

My smile quickly disappeared with just one word out of my angel's mouth.

"..Jacob.." Bella said then shifted in my arms, with a smile on her face, her eyes still closed. Who the hell was Jacob? Oh. Her boyfriend maybe? Someone as beautiful as her, of course has a boyfriend. Stupid me. Why did I even try to get my hopes up?

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in an elevator, lying in Edward's arms, bridal style, and an old lady was on the other side, eating what I think was saltine crackers. I blushed. I think I heard him growling. I tapped his shoulder.

"Um.. Edward? You can put me down now."

He looked at me for a second, confused, then came to his senses.

"Oh right." He stammered, then set me on my feet. My knees gave out slightly from the sudden pressure. I leaned on Edward's arm, and he tensed up. I stood a couple feet away.

"Um… Edward? Are you alright?" I looked up at him. _Ding_. The elevator door opened. I followed Edward out the door and we walked down the hallway.

"Huh? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He said, while fumbling with his keyring, looking for the right key.

"Well first off, when I woke up, I could've sworn you were growling, and then you stood as far away as you could in the elevator from me. Did I do something wrong?" I thought back, when we were still in the hospital, he seemed happy enough. What happened?

"No… Nothing like that." He replied simply then opened the door and walked in. I guess I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. After I walked in, he slammed the door shut.

"Em! Jazz. Home!" he exclaimed rather loudly. What's up with him?

Jasper and Emmett looked up from their video game, alarmed by the loud noise. They nodded at Edward, who sat down next to them on the couch.

"Where's Alice and Rose?" I asked.

"Um… I think they went to the kitchen, doing some kitchen race thing." Jasper said simply, his attention turned back to the video game. "The kitchen is on the right, just follow that hallway over there." He added.

"Okay. Thanks. See ya guys." I said simply, Emmett and Jasper replied with a bye, but I kept looking at Edward. His attention was turned elsewhere, at a piece of paper he was frantically writing on.

I walked down the hallway, Jasper instructed me to go to. I could tell where the kitchen was, from the frantic banging of pots and pans. I opened the doors cautiously.

"Alice, Rose!! I'm here!" I exclaimed over the noise.

"Bella!! We've just started, you wanna play?" Alice asked.

They were playing a game that we've started back in high school. We each cook an entrée, dessert and drink. And a panel of 'judges' see which food is best, and it gets scored.

Much like the show, 'iron chef' on food network, but we all go against each other and there is no secret ingredient. We haven't played this game in a while, due to the fact that we never had another kitchen big enough for it.

Edward's kitchen was perfect. I was guessing it was fully stocked, and all the appliances looked new and shiny.

"Sure." I replied, grabbing an apron from the hook next to me.

"Well, since you got here late, you only have 45 minutes left, so I suggest you hurry up." Rose said, sautéing something in a pan.

I started by looking in the refrigerator, I saw the wide variety of meats and vegetables. I smiled widely and from then on, I forgot about anything else, but the dishes I could create with the food in front of me.

* * *

**EPOV**

It's amazing how one word out of one mouth can change everything. Okay fine, maybe I was over reacting a little, but, I don't know how to explain it. I sat on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper, and grabbed my notepad.

"Where's Alice and Rose?" I heard Bella ask. I tuned her out from then on out.

"Um… I think they went to the kitchen, doing some kitchen race thing." Jasper said, with his eyes turned back to the video game. "The kitchen is on the right, just follow that hallway over there." He added.

"Okay. Thanks. See ya guys." Bella replied, Emmett and Jasper replied with a bye. I knew her eyes were staring me down, but I just kept on writing.

I waited until I heard her footsteps walk down the hallway and into the kitchen, then I put my pen and paper down.

"Yo, Edward." Emmett said. I looked at Emmett. He and Jasper had paused their game and was staring at me.

"What?"

"You know what. Now tell us." Jasper said, with a slight frown on his face.

"Tell you what?"

"Damn it Edward. What happened between you guys?" Emmett said loudly.

I frowned. Was I that obvious?

"Yes you were that obvious." Jasper said, his frown turning into a smirk.

Was I seriously that obvious that me thinking that was I that obvious made it obvious? **a/n: I know, confusing.. makes sense tho. I think.. **

"Nothing happened okay? Just drop it." Emmett had one eyebrow raised.

"I said, _drop it._" I said rather rudely. My best friends looked taken aback from this and said nothing else. They un-paused their video game and went back to playing.

I grabbed my notepad back and continued to write.

* * *

**JPOV**

No seriously. What is wrong with Edward? When we left him at the hospital, he seemed fine and happy to be with Bella. Now, he's acting like she's not there. Bella looks just as confused. All he does is grab that pad of paper and writes.

I know him long enough that when he writes, something happened and that he wont tell us, till it's not important anymore. I just hopes he doesn't screw this one up. Bella's a good girl for him, and if he's just going to block everything from her, then she would probably just move on, which would make him more miserable.

I know he likes Bella, maybe even loves, but its going to take a hell of a lot for him to realize it.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"You want to come with me to go see if the girls are done?" I asked Jasper after he beat me for what seemed like the billionth time. He cheated. But he never admits it. He nodded and we walked toward the kitchen. Smells of yummy food was coming through the hallway.

"You know what's wrong with Edward?"

"Nope." He shrugged and walked through the kitchen door. The sight before us was a mess, and the girls looked like they've been through a hurricane.

"30 seconds!!" Bella screamed. She was finished I assumed, with, her dishes, and drinks next to her. She was sitting on a stool with a timer in her hand.

"Move!!" Rose yelled at me. Angry Rosalie equals a hot Rosalie. I smiled widely, not moving from my place, Jasper was at the other end of the kitchen.

Apparently they wanted to get to the fridge, which I was oh so conveniently blocking.

"Move you asshole!!" Alice then yelled. Angry Alice looks dangerous.

"Jeez. Fine." I said, putting my hands up, and walking toward Bella.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I asked, casually.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. He was like that in the elevator." She glanced at the stop watch.

"Stop!" Bella yelled all of a sudden.

Rose and Alice stopped adding stuff to their desserts and sat down on a stool.

"Is Edward, going to taste test this stuff too?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Probably not. He's writing a song, and when he does that, he doesn't like any distractions." Jasper said.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Okay, so since you guys are going to try the food, grab some plates, and forks." I said. They nodded and grabbed a plate for themselves and forks, while I put all the entrees on the table in front of me.

"This is going to anonymous, so I set all the entrees on this table. There is really no way of you knowing who made what entrée until you have rated each one." I said, giving them slips of paper and pens. "Oh and if you get food poisoning by the way, it's not our fault." I joked. They laughed.

Emmett looked at the food hungrily. I cut a portion of Alice's first and stuck it on each of their plates.

"This entrée is simple. Angel hair pasta tossed with garlic, olive oil, and roasted peppers."

"Wow. That's… unbelievable simple, but delicious." Jasper said, wiping his mouth. Alice tried to hold her excitement in as best as she could.

"Okay. So now this entrée is filet mignion steak, sautéed with onions and mushrooms on a rice pilaf." I said, motioning to Rose's plate.

"Holy guacamole! That is delicious!!" Emmett exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Rose had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, so the last one is bruschetta and mozzarella stuffed chicken breasts." I said, giving them my plate.

Emmett took one bite, and ran out the door with the whole dish. I heard him screaming "EDWARD!!THIS IS THE BEST FREAKING THING I'VE TASTED EVER!! TRY SOME!!" all the way down the hallway.

Jasper laughed, then said. "Awh. I wanted seconds too."

I thought I heard Alice and Rosalie mumble something like, "she always wins."

After Emmett came back he held the plate up. It looked like he licked it clean. Ew.

Anyways, this went on for desserts and drinks too. After all the dishes were clean, Jasper walked into the kitchen carrying the slips of paper.

"For entrée, the stuffed chicken won, for drink, the Oreo milkshake won, and for dessert, the chocolate lava cakes won."

I smiled and gave a big hug to Alice and Rose.

"So… are you going to tell us who made everything?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I made the chicken, Alice made the milkshake and Rose made the lava cakes."

"Can you guys make some more? Please?!" he gave us a 'puppy dog' look, that didn't suit well with his build. It looked hilarious.

"Maybe later, right now, I'm a bit tired." I said to them.

"Oh okay then." He replied dejectedly and grabbed Jasper's shirt. He dragged Jasper to the living room, and started up the video game again.

I looked at the couch, where Edward once sat. But he was gone. Where did he go? And why was he acting so weird? Did I do something wrong? I sighed.

What was I thinking? Having a crush on a famous Hollywood star, not to mention, a human Adonis. Who was I kidding?

* * *

**a/n: okay, it was short.. i know.. sorry bout that... but next chapters will be longer.. cuz there's gnna be exciting stuff that happens!! lol anyways.. so I seriously had no idea that they were going to have a 'cook off' in this chapter or in any chapter either…. lol.. anyways, since you people waited so long for this crappy piece of writing you call a chapter, I will grant you guys another one either tom. Or the day after.. hopefully. **

**CHALLENGE: okay so I really don't have any idea what song I should use as the one that Edward was 'writing'. Any ideas guys? **

**Um.. the Bruschetta and Cheese stuffed Chicken, the Oreo milkshake and Chocolate Molten Lava Cake recipies are on my homepage… I made them all, so I know it tastes good. :] **

**Well, yeah.. happy new years everyone!! Whats ur new years resolution? I'm just curious. U don't havta tell me tho.. **

**Please review!!  
-elaina**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'll just give it to you straight. Stephenie Meyer owns all recognizable characters (with the exception of in chapter 10… I seriously didn't mean to do that xD) and all songs go to their respective owners.

* * *

**a/n: WHOOO!! WHO'S SO FREAKISHLY AWESOME?!? YOU REVIEWERS!! LUV YAA!! u girls (or guys..) ROCK!! Haha.. if u haven't figured it out.. I passed da 200 mark!! so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed at least once!! **

**I **_**would've**_** gotten to 200 much faster if **_**everyone **_**reviewed at least **_**once. **_**I know how many people put me on story alert and I don't mind u guys JUST reading my story without reviewing but once in a while would be great.. im just saying.. it's just one –hint hint- I just turned 15 and I wouldn't mind a small present to celebrate my getting oldness.. xD… **

**Anyways. I shouldn't get greedy now.. so yeah.. oh and before I forget… I changed my penname.. so it's NO LONGER **xXelainaXx**… it's **...x **kay guys? **

**Thanks to: **gracethebestestvampire, Smily Kylee **,**Marinesdaughter101**,**twilightsun01, Sock-Rocker11, settingsunrisingmoon, stephmeyerfan14, Christy**, **love or life**,** TwilightFan10011, DAE MRS CULLEN, Tianna M.V.A., PaCho de Nacho, whitestar091, Twilightfan000001, Kennya, random-gymnast girl, midnight129, not-a-writer-ish, XxsamiixX, twilight360days, Someoneyoudontknowprobably, ginnylookalike42, Angels and Airwaves, XVampWitchCatX, WannaxBexCullen, reader13lovesbooks. **For reviewing the last chapter. **

**Glad ya'll liked the cooking part, and thnks for sharing ur resolutions and song ideas they helped a lot..**

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys  
**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

It's been over a week since I gotten out of the hospital and Edward's behavior around me, was still… weird. He was subtly cold around me but when needed he was somewhat polite, but like a forced type of polite. Around everyone else he was fine. But what did I ever do? Jasper and Emmett doesn't know either. It's like he's having a huge case of PMS. Only, it's just directed at me.

Erm. Odd. I know right? But I guess I'll still be clueless until he tells me.

Since my unplanned hospital visit, Rosalie scheduled all our concerts till after Christmas, so we have a short "vacation or break".

Well, anyways tonight is the night of the Christmas party at the Cullen family house, and Alice and Rose are the most excited then they have ever been. They went to bed early yesterday night, claiming that since they are going to be staying up all night they need their beauty rest.

Whatever. Well, us girls have been staying at Jasper's house, since it had the most space. We would've stayed at Emmett's, but his house, isn't exactly the cleanest place on the block. And apparently it's too precious to Emmett. It has it's own name. He named it "Emmett's Habitat." It probably looks like an animal habitat in there too.

Jasper crashed at Edward's house for the meantime, so we had the whole place to ourselves. We really have to work on finding a new place to stay.

I feel bad. Seriously. I knew the girls wanted to stay with their guys, but they didn't want to leave me alone. But really, where would I go? Edward's place. Hah. Good one. I'm really laughing real hard on the inside. Not.

"Bella!!! Hurry! Take a shower, then put this on!!" Alice said, running in the room with a blue satin dress and heels in her hands.

Agh. Remember the deal about no "Bella Barbie" whether I win or not? Well 'screw that' as Alice said. After she was appointed that make-up and design manager or whatever you call it, she just uses the excuse that "it's her job" and Rose joins in too, because it is "her job to help Alice do her job." Which is pretty stupid, because now she's getting paid to makeover me.

"Yeah, I'm going." I mumbled, walking toward the bathroom at snail speed with the dress and death traps in my hands.

I sighed. Life doesn't always work out the way you want it.

**a/n: all the dresses that the girls wear would be on my homepage when the next chapter is released.. the nxt chapter would also have a description.**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Yeah. I said I'll pick you up. Uhhuh. Bye." I heard Edward say into his phone monotonously. His home phone's been ringing all day, so we can't even get through one freaking movie. ITS ONE MOVIE!! Dark Knight to be exact. It has been 4 hours and every time his stupid phone rings, I have to pause the movie and wait until Edward picks the phone up and talk then hang it up.

Emmett was coming over in an hour, maybe he knows how to disconnect a phone…

"Edward? Who was that?" I asked suspiciously as he sat back down on the couch. I try to see who it is every time it rings, but I don't get there on time.

"Oh it was no one."

"Seriously Edward." I replied. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever fine. I'm going to get something to eat." I walked toward his kitchen and grabbed a bowl and filled it with salsa. Then I searched through his cabinets, until I found the nachos. Ah ha.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"AGH! Give me the damn phone!!" I exclaimed then ran out of the kitchen, jumped over the couch and toward his phone. I reached it first and I looked at the caller ID. _Lauren. _Lauren? As in the girl who Edward couldn't stand?

Whoa. Do I need to get my eyes checked? I rubbed my eyes. Nope. It said as clear as day, _Lauren__._

What the hell?

Edward reached over me and picked up the phone. Being the whole 1900's type of gentleman he is, he wouldn't just slam the phone down or yell into it like I would. But what really confuses me is why would he talk to Lauren? And he was picking her up? To where?! Oh great. I'm guessing he's bringing her to the Christmas party. I walked back into the kitchen.

I was hoping that he would go with Bella. I wish he would just tell us what was wrong. Bella is so clueless, it is not even funny. Does he think that she is physic and knows what is wrong with him? They are so perfect for each other, (When he's not acting this way) I could even see it.

Before that whole hospital fiasco occurred, you could see it in both their eyes, there was like a sparkle that showed up whenever they were near each other. Even though they only knew each other for not very long, it was pretty evident.

The phone rang once again. ARGHH!! If it doesn't stop ringing I am seriously going to rip the phone out of it's… whatever it's connected to. I ran all the way to the guest room and picked up the other phone.

"LAUREN JUST STOP CALLING!! WE ARE WATCHING A MOVIE! AND WHEN WE WATCH MOVIE, WE DONT WANT DISTRUPTIONS GOT IT?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Wha-? Jasper? Is that you? It's Alice."

"Huh. Oh wait your not Lauren. Sorry. Nevermind, just ignore what I just said." I replied fast. I can't believe I just screamed into the phone like that, especially to Alice. She probably thinks I'm a freak or something. Ahh. I'm so stupid.

"Erm.. Okay. So yeah Jasper, I'm just wonderin, how are we going to get to your parent's house today?"

"Oh, well of course since it's a special occasion, we would be taking the limo." I said. I heard screams of excitement come through the phone. I held it a few inches away from my ears. For someone so small, she could be really loud. But I love her anyways. I'm planning on telling her that soon. I smiled at that thought.

"Okay, well, we'll pick you girls up around 6 okay?" I said as I glanced at the clock. 6, that's in 4 hours. Should be enough time.

"Sure. Okay well see ya Jazz!! Gotta go now!! Bye!!" Alice exclaimed once more then hung up the phone. Did she just call me Jazz? Hm…I could get used to that nickname.

I walked back to the living room with a grin on my face. It quickly disappeared when I saw Edward smirking at me. He must've known that, the last phone call wasn't Lauren but Alice, and I made a huge fool out of myself.

"Don't say anything." I warned and narrowed my eyes.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Bippidi Boppidi Boo! The mouse went up a shoe and then went poo!" I sang as I skipped all the way to Edward's door. **a/n: I kno.. doesn't make sense.. this whole EmPOV doesn't make sense.. xD**

I heard the phone ring and some yelling and a crash. I rang the doorbell, and knocked on the door. No one answered. More yelling then another crash. Um… Do they plan on leaving me here all by myself? It's kindof scary. The hallways are… Empty.

I pounded on the door, and put on my best serious voice.

"Open up! It's the FBI!" I said.

Appearently they didn't hear me. So no one opened the door. Hm… I wonder what would happen if the FBI really was here.

It's getting really really REALLY scary out here by myself. Quick! What would the police do?

Ah ha. Unscrew the door!!!

I can just unscrew the door! Duh. I pulled out a screwdriver from my bag and started to unscrew the nails that was holding the door to the doorframe.

Hm.. which way. Oh yeah! Lefty loosey, Righty tighty. So turn… Which way? Left. Which way is that? I pulled my hands up in front of my face and formed two L's. Oh yeah. Okay. I turned all the screws to the left, putting each one in my bag. Edward might want his screws back, so he can get his door back.

Last screw! Yes!!! I quickly unscrewed the last screw and put it in my bag. I gave the door a slight push, and it unattached from the doorframe! YAY!!

Edward and Jasper looked up and stopped fighting. This place was a mess!

"EMMETT!! What the hell did you do to my door?!?" Edward exclaimed, rushing over to where I was standing. Jasper started to uncontrollably laugh.

I grinned widely.

"Well neither of you would open the damn door so I unscrewed the bolts and screws and I got in. DUH!!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. What he usually does when he's frustrated. He took a couple breaths then started to talk to me again.

"Em? Why didn't you just call? You know, my cell, or Jasper's cell or even the landline!!"

I shrugged my shoulders. Why didn't I think of calling? Hm.. they probably wouldn't hear the phone anyways.

"How did you.. Take the door out of it's frame?" Edward asked.

"Because. Jasper wanted me to disconnect your phone, and I said sure, so I brang my "phone disconnecting kit" and it just so happened to have a screwdriver in it. The screwdriver and screws are in my bag if you want to put your door back on."

"Unbelievable." Edward muttered, then took the screws out of my bag and went into his room. He came back seconds later with a drill. Why does he have a drill? Hm… I got to get myself one of those.

Two minutes later his door was attached back to the doorframe. Edward and Jasper sat down and unpaused the Batman movie they were watching, AHH SCARY CLOWNS! I don't like the joker. He just gives me the creeps.

Anyways I think now was a good time to bring it up…

"So what were you guys fighting about?" I asked casually.

Bad idea.

* * *

**a/n: really really short I know I know!! you don't have to tell me. I know! but the next chapter is going to be REALLY LONG. I think. It's the Christmas Party!!! It's going to have new characters coming into the story, and some special guests!! I'm really excited to write the next chapter! lol.. well. You should get that chapter sometime this week. You guys like long chapters right?!?!? **

**Warning: Midterms are coming up really soon, so updates may be delayed..not this week, but i think this month.**

**Ugh. Today is the last day of winter break. Back to school tomorrow… :[ Okay, anyways well please review! They mean a lot to me! **

**xoxo  
elaina**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns most of the recognizable characters, and the songs and artists included in this chapter belong to their respective owners. So basically. I don't own _anything_ but this actual story…

* * *

**a/n: ooo.. I haven't updated in what? Like 2 months?! Hope you guys still remember this story.. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed not only the last chapter and the authors note, but some of you other people who reviewed the other chapters, (I didn't hav time to put everyone's name up here, and I don't think I would be doing that anymore guys.. but I am truly thankful everytime u guys review so thanks.) **

**For those of you who didn't put me on author's alert I HAVE A NEW STORY UP!! Please let me know what you think of it. **

* * *

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 13 **

**BPOV**

It was almost time to leave to go to the party, and Alice was still "Bella Barbie-ing" me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Can you hold still for at least _one _minute!?!" Alice scolded, the curling iron in her hand.

"Well if you didn't take so long then I probably could've held still!" I retorted.

"Well I WOULDN'T TAKE SO LONG IF YOU STAYED STILL!!"

"Well, I would've-"

I got cut off. The doorbell rang. Who could that be? Don't the guys have a key to get in?

"ROSALIE HALE! GET THE DOOR!" Alice screamed.

_Ding Dong Ding _

"I can't!! I'm in a towel!! You get the door!" she said, sticking her head out the bathroom. She soon closed the door and I heard the door click shut and the hair dryer turned on.

_Ding Dong Ding._

Alice gave a big huff, and then shouted "Coming!!" She then handed me the curling iron and stomped her way to the door in her extremely tall heels and gold dress.

I heard the door creak open and then two familiar voices. It wasn't Edward's, Jasper's or even Emmett's.

It was Jacob and Nessie.

* * *

**EPOV**

After Emmett showed up and decided that he should bring up the argument again, Jasper and I completely wrecked the house.

He kept on wondering, "why Lauren?" you see, I wouldn't answer, so I just threw something at him.

Truth is, I really don't know why I chose to go with Lauren. Why couldn't I go by myself? Or someone else? Why Lauren?

I really didn't know.

Jasper and Emmett went to go get ready, so I told them I would meet them at mom and dad's house.

So here I am. In my silver Volvo, in front of Lauren's house.

I got out of the car and slowly walked up the steps. I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer the door.

"Eddie!" Lauren said with a nasally voice and what was supposed to be a seductive smile. I cringed.

She was dressed in a red and black dress. It was extremely short and the only thing holding the top together was a thin piece of string. Erm…

What have I gotten myself into?

**a/n: All dresses and shoes for the girls are on my webpage..(evn tho i didnt rly describe. sry.) but OMG BELLA'S DRESS IS BEAUTIFUL!! lol sry. i just wished i had a dress like it. **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Jakey!!! Nessie!!" I yelled. I quickly put down the curling iron and ran toward the front door. Whoaa!!

I slid across the floor and soon ended up kissing the ground.

I heard a loud laugh. "Still as clumsy as always, aren't you Bella." Jacob tsked, he held his hand out to help me up.

"It's not funny Jacob. Seriously. Anyways what are you two doing here?" I asked as he enveloped me into a hug. Sometimes this guy reminds me a bit like Emmett. If they knew each other, I bet they'd be good friends.

"We thought we would visit so you wouldn't forget us after you got all famous. Duh!! Alice gave us the address to the place you guys were temporary living. Anyways, why are you two all dressed up?"

"Oh. We are going-"I got interrupted by a loud noise in the front yard. THUMP!

"Jasper! Ah! Shit! NO! that's not fair!" I heard Emmett say.

I ran out the door. Emmett was on the floor and Jasper was on top of him, they were wrestling. On the front yard. In formal attire.

"EMMETT CULLEN!! JASPER WHITLOCK!! STOP NOW!! WE HAVE COMPANY!" I screamed.

They immediately stopped, and saw Nessie and Jacob. The got up and straightened their shirts.

Awkward silence followed and nobody moved. Jasper and Emmett were staring at Jacob and Nessie, as if they were trying to remember something, while Jacob and Nessie were staring at them back, with a smug grin on their faces. Jasper suddenly had a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Jake? Nessie? Wow. It's been a long time." Jasper said slowly with a genuine smile on his face. He walked toward them and gave them both a short hug.

"Hey Jasper, how-" Nessie started.

"OH MY GOSH! Jacob?! Nessie?!? IS THAT YOU?!?" Emmett asked, eyes wide. He ran toward them, knocked Jasper out of the way and gathered them both into his signature bear hugs. I laughed. Someone's a little slow.

Wait. They both know each other?

"You guys remember us?" Jacob asked. I looked at them in confusion.

"Well of course we remember you guys. How can we not?!" Emmett said, still in an excited manner.

"Well you guys did get all famous, and you moved and all that." Nessie added.

"WOAHH! Wait. Ya'll know each other?!" Alice stated. I hadn't realized she was standing next to me still, since she has been quiet since.

"Yeah. We all used to hang out together when we were younger, like in middle school. Then they moved and we haven't talked to them since." Nessie said.

What a small world.

"Oh well after we moved, this dumb butt over here lost that slip of paper with your email address and phone number on it. But we tried!" Jasper said. Everyone laughed.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob suddenly asked, as if realizing that one out of the three was missing.

"Oh. He's going over to some bitch's house to bring her to the party. For some reason he wouldn't take Bella. I really thought he liked her too, but after one random day, he just started acting weird around her." Emmett said.

"Really? Cause I would think Bella and him would be perfect together. Seriously, with their stubbornness and everything. Except for the clumsy part. She has enough of that for the both of them." Jacob answered.

"HELLO!? I'm right here! No need to talk about me when I'm here!" I said. They took one look at me, and laughed.

"How's Carlisle and Esme doing?" Jacob asked when he got over his laughing fit. I seriously don't see what was so funny.

"They're doing great, in fact, we are going to their Christmas party right now. You and Nessie could come if you want. I don't think they would mind. They would probably be glad to see you." Jasper said with a wide smile on his face. If he smile any bigger, his face would stay stretched like that forever.

"Oh no , it's perfectly fine, we don't have the right clothes to go. " Nessie said apologetically. "I don't think Hollywood stars dress like this, to go to a party." She motioned at her skinny jeans, converse and t-shirt.

"Nonsense!" Alice said. "I couldn't decide what dress I wanted to wear so I bought two, you can have the other one."

Alice then ran lightning speed into the house (with her heels on), and came back out with a purple dress, and matching shoes.

"Oh. Are you sure Alice?" Nessie said, taking the clothes reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Jasper? Do you have any clothes for Jacob to wear?"

"Yeah, I think I do, inside _my _house which you guys are currently residing in, if u don't remember." Jasper said with a smile.

"Okay, then we are all set!" Alice said exuberantly.

"Anyways, Alice? Can you like finish my hair? It's not done!!" I motioned to my half curled hair. Everyone laughed. I then pulled Alice back into the house.

**::30 minutes later::**

"Oh my God. That is sooo cool!!" Nessie exclaimed, when we were all in the limo on our way to the Cullen family house. Alice sat near the buttons and pressed each one.

"Sorry Chris." Jasper shrugged at the limo driver who was getting slightly annoyed that Alice kept on opening and closing the window that separated the driver and passengers. Jasper put his arm around Alice, comfortingly.

Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up on the other side of the limo, Rose's head on his shoulder.

Jacob was watching Nessie with a loving gaze as she admired the interior of the limo.

Everyone looked so comfortable and peaceful with their partners. I sighed then tuned everyone out as I looked at the sights outside. The blur of lights, soon turned into a blur of gigantic houses.

The limo slowly pulled to a stop. Oh my god. I looked at the house in front of me. You know what, I wouldn't even call it a house, I would call it more like a mansion. With an expertly designed exterior of course. There was even a circular driveway type thing.

"Hey yo BEEELLLAAAA!" Emmett yelled in my face, breaking me out of my thinking. Everyone was already on their way up the steps.

I silently followed them, as I looked at the house in awe. After Jasper rang the doorbell and a nice looking woman answered the door, who looked like she was in her late thirties or mid forties.

"Hey MOM!!!" Emmett said as he ran to give her a big hug. I was surprised she wasn't knocked over. After she got out of her sons embraces, she gestured to the rest of us.

"Welcome every-" she started, then stared at Nessie and Jacob. "Oh my god. Nessie and Jacob. Wow. It has been too long." she said and gave them both a hug, whispering something in their ear.

After she gotten over that, she motioned for me, Alice and Rose to come over and give her a hug also.

"And you must be Bella, Alice and Rosalie. My boys have been talking so much about you three. It's so great to finally meet you." She said.

"You too Mrs. Cullen." I said, smiling warmly to her.

"Oh please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen reminds me of Carlisle's mother." She said, her nose scrunched up. While Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked, as she realized that one of her boys were missing.

"Oh. He's just picking up someone. He should be here shortly." Jasper said, then led Alice by the hand to some other part of this gigantic house.

Esme then nodded and motioned for us all to follow her to another part of the house, where I assume the party would take place in. It was a huge party type room, with a stage, and cool lights on the ceiling. There was a lot of people running around, probably getting the food and drinks ready. There were even a bunch of tables and chairs set up.

"Wow." That was all I could say. This looked like it all cost a fortune.

"Yep. Wow." Jacob said looking around.

"Well, the guests are starting to arrive so if you excuse me, please enjoy whatever happens to happen this early, and you will expect some people, singing live onstage soon." Esme said and then gracefully walked out to the front door.

* * *

By 9 PM this place was packed, filled with famous people and not so famous people. If you looked outside, there was a hoard of limos and fancy and expensive sports cars parked all over the place, but no paparazzi. I smiled. It's a wonder what a big fancy gate could do too.

I moved away from the window, and struggled against the crowd. I went past the dancing people and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the huge kitchen doors and walked in. I spotted Esme talking to the chef who was preparing finger foods like cocktail shrimp, and even cookies.

"Hey Esme." I said as I walked up to her.

"Bella," she greeted warmly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" I offered. I mean that was the least I could do right?

"Oh no no no." Esme said, then she lightly pushed me toward the door. "This is a party dear, go dance."

I nodded and walked back into the crowd. Before I left the kitchen, I could've sworn I heard her say, "Alice warned me that she would do that" I rolled my eyes and went to go find my friends.

"BELLA!" some one screamed out my name. I turned my head in search for the mystery voice. Alice.

"ALICE! OH MY GOD I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!!!" I screamed back. The volume that the live band was singing at was deafening. And the word deafening doesn't even cover it, but I didn't mind. That band was Mayday Parade, and they were basically my role models. Maybe I should ask for a autograph later. I smiled at the thought and walked over to where she and Jasper were standing.

She then grabbed my hand and motioned for me to dance. Jasper then left her side and disappeared into the crowd.

We danced for a few more songs by other bands then sat down at one of the tables for a break.

"Want something to drink?" Alice asked me, excitedly.

"Sure." I smiled at her, and watched as her pixie like self dissolve into the crowd. After she was gone I turned my attention to the ever moving crowd.

I scanned my eyes till I found the familiar bronze color messed up hair that I love. Whoa. Did I just think that? No. I don't love him, and anyways he's got that tramp over there. What's her name? Lauren I think. Ugh. Just look at what she's wearing. Edward was sitting, like me, but Lauren was opposite him, evidently trying to seduce him. Edward had a bored and annoyed expression on his face. Hm… I still wonder. What did I do to him that made him mad?

Ugh. Guys. You can never understand them.

* * *

**EPOV**

After a few exhausting rounds of Lauren grinding against me in the crowd, I grabbed her hand and led her to an empty table along the side.

A passing waiter walked toward me and I took two drinks, one fruity looking cocktail and a can of coke.

I passed the cocktail to Lauren, who took it greedily. I wasn't in the mood for her right now. I stared at her bad attempts at seduction and tried to make the best out of it.

I mean I bet Bella's out here right now somewhere in this house spending time with _Jacob_. Ugh. I couldn't even think of his name.

I scanned the crowd and found Bella, in her beautiful turquiose dress sitting by herself. Psh.. if I was _Jacob_ then I would be dancing with her or at least keeping her company. A woman like Bella should never be left alone like that.

"Hey Lauren, I'm going to be right back okay? You can like dance or eat. Or drink. Or do something kay?"

She pouted at me then said, "Whatever Eddie. Just come back soon."

I quickly got out of my chair and made my way toward Bella, but I was soon "bear hugged" and dragged off the dance floorr by someone as huge as Emmett, but I was sure it wasn't. I slowly turned my head. Who the hell thinks that they could "bear hug" me and capture me now? At a party too?!

What I didn't expect was my long lost best friend. Jacob.

* * *

**a/n: there ya go. probably sucky. Sorry. I wanted to give you a 30 page chapter or something, but my brain's not working.. so u gtta deal with a 16 page one instead. Thanks. and that's partially cuz im losing my inspiration… does anyone have any tips or ideas to help me out? because that would be awesome if you do. **

**By the way, if I don't get much inspiration for this story, then im going to have to find a way to end it… even tho it might be a bit awkward.**

**Please review!! I know I don't deserve a review after this long, but it keeps me motivated! You guys seriously don't know how happy I am when I see a review alert in my inbox. I literally get all smiley and jumpy. So ttfn! (ta ta for now!) **

**xoxo  
****Elaina**

**Oh WAIT!!! NEW STORY UP!! Go check it out!! PLEASE! Im serious, I want constructive criticism or something for it. Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own _anything_.

**a/n: okay I know I've been MIA for like a bazillion amount of months but this chapter is twice as long as the other ones to make up for it. :) and I have legit excuses for not being able to write including getting swine flu and finals and all this other stuff, but you don't have to listen to that, just read. Oh and by the way, I am sorry if some stuff doesn't correspond to information from previous chapters, I seriously forgot a lot that has happened. **

Recap:

-Bella is now in the band Twilight  
-Edward heard Bella sleep talk in an elevator (I think) and she said one word. Jacob.  
-We just left off when Edward was "captured" by Jacob in a bear hug.

**Small Town Girls and Hollywood Boys**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Jacob?" I asked slowly, as we sat down on a nearby table.

"Hey dude. My brother from another mother. Long time no see." Jacob replied, trying to be a gangster, even though we both know that doesn't work out.

We rejoiced in a man hug and then composed ourselves.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked him. Who invited him anyways? Not that I mind.

"Alice invited me over for a partay, as she called it." He replied. Before I could ask him how he knew Alice, a girl that looks quite similar to Bella walked over. She had long brown hair and was wearing a purple dress.

Hm.. She looks quite familiar, but I couldn't put a name to her face.

"Hey Edward." She said as she sat down on Jacob's lap.

I stared at her questionably. Do I know her?

"What? Don't remember me?" she asked with a playful smile. "Let me give you a hint. Swing set. Tree house. Intense Ice Hockey."

I looked at her, she gave me a big sigh. "Seriously Edward? You are pathetic."

Who is to say I'm pathetic. Sheesh. There is only one person who would call me pathetic and get away with it.

Nessie.

Oh. My. Goodness. Everything just came back to me. The tree house we spent endless summer nights in, that ice hockey game in the basement of Jacob's house, that swing set where I had my first kiss. How could I forget all that?!

"Nessie!" I said finally, then stood up to give her a giant hug.

She smiled then replied, "Wow, for a second there Edward I thought you have almost forgotten about me."

She then looked up at Jacob, who didn't bother to hide the amusement in his face. "It's not fair he remembers you more than me."

"Well it's not my fault, he liked me better. He always had. Even though he was literally with you, you always knew that he was just using you to get to me." Jacob replied with a wink.

"Okay! Now that's just taking it too far!" I said with a laugh. Damn, I've missed these guys.

"So what has been going on with you two?" I said suggestively at the two of them. Nessie blushed (like Bella, I should add), while Jacob just said grinned widely.

"Hey guys." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Bella. "Wow, thanks for totally just ditching me over there." She said to Jacob and Nessie.

"Wait. You guys know each other too? Huh? What? How?" I said lamely.

Bella turned to me for the first time tonight, and looked at me with some indescribable feeling in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jacob and Nessie have been my best friends before Alice and Rose came along, and Alice invited them over since I haven't been able to spend time with them lately." She said.

"What?" I asked without thinking. She's best friends with them? Since when?

"Let's just say it's a small world, Edward." She said as she looked at me strangely, then turned toward Jacob and Nessie, "You guys want something to eat?"

They agreed and left me sitting here. "You can come too if you want Edward." Bella called over her shoulder as I saw them head toward the kitchen.

"No, thanks, you guys just go ahead." I said, but they were already gone.

I sat here thinking about her friendship between Jake and Nessie, until I realized something. Jacob. That was what Bella said in the elevator when se was sleeping. That Jacob was Bella's best friend not her boyfriend.

How can I be so stupid. I slapped myself in the head. I have now officially ruined my chances with Bella. Stupid Edward. Stupid Edward.

I banged my head on the table a few times. Why didn't I even _ask _her? Why? Why did I even ask Lauren out of all people?

Lauren. Oops. Forgot about her.

I made my way back to the table where Lauren was still sitting, but now in front of her was a martini glass full of a fruity concoction.

I could see that she was going to say something but then she closed her mouth again, she then opened it again, but before she can say anything I interrupted her, "Save it Lauren. Not in the mood."

I sat down and put my head down on the table.

"But you didn't even hear what I have to say." I could hear her whine. I made no motion to lift my head from the table.

"You know, I could sense that you have just realized something extremely important and the way you are acting right now shows me that by not fixing it, you are going to regret this for the rest of your life."

I picked my head up from the table and stared at her. When did she become a freaking psychologist?

"So I probably would regret saying this, but I suggest you go talk to her and try to fix things, even though you know you are losing out on all this." She motioned to herself.

I stared awed at her; open mouthed as she nonchalantly picked up her drink and disappeared into the dissolving crowd.

That was strange.

I thought about what she said and then I realized that she was right. I got up from my seat and left in search of Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in the kitchen with Jake and Nessie when Edward walked through the door. Jacob looked up at the sound of the door opening, then asked Nessie, "Do you want to go dance?"

Nessie then agreed, and they soon went on their way to go to the dance floor. Now they leave me with Edward. Great.

"See you man." Jacob said as he passed Edward in the door way. Edward then nodded his head, but kept his eyes on me.

"Bella! There you are, I've been looking all over for you." He said. I looked at him strangely. Looking for me? Okay, now that's a little strange since he didn't talk to me for a while. He purposely avoided me. Now he was looking for me? What is up with that?

He took a deep breath then started to talk.

"Okay, I know you probably think I'm a jerk and all that but I just wanted to say I'm sorry and you don't have to forgive me or anything, I just wanted to let you know." He said, rambling on.

"Okay Edward. Stop. What are you even talking about?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused, then opened his mouth to talk again.

"You know that day when I took you back home from the hospital?" How could I not forget that day? That was also the day that he started acting all weird and also the day when I saw _him_ again.

"Uh, yeah I remember that day. You know it's not one of those days easily erasable in my mind." I told him.

He winced as he recalled the memories, but went on. "Okay so I'm guessing you have no idea why I kept on ignoring you."

I shook my head.

"In the elevator that day, when you were sleeping, you were sleep talking." I winced, thinking of what I could've said. "Well you also said one name."

I looked at him. Is he going to tell me or not?

"And that was..?" I asked him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jacob."

The moment I said Jacob's name, I heard a giggle which soon turned into an eruption of laughter. I opened my eyes and found that the melodic sound came from Bella herself.

I stared at her, What was so funny?

Bella tried to get some words out but every time she said something, she would burst into laughter again.

I am so confused right now. I didn't even get to explain anything.

When Bella was able to compose herself, she looked over at me.

"Okay, I think I got it." She said.

"You thought that since I said Jakey's name, you incorrectly assumed that he was my boyfriend. Therefore you completely decided to ignore me and be all avoiding because you thought I wasn't single. Am I right?"

I nodded my head, she got the basics of it.

Bella then continued, "HA! Jacob as my boyfriend. Now that was a funny thought Edward." She went into a fit of giggles again, this one not as long though.

When she finished her laughing, she asked me a question that I didn't quite have the answer to. "Edward, you are so silly. Why didn't you just ask me in the first place?"

I looked at her, that might've been the smart thing to do but I really don't know why I didn't.

"I don't know?" I said helplessly.

"Oh well, whatever was done was done, nothing we can do about it now. So we friends now? All cool?" she said, with her hand outstretched toward me.

"Yep, we are all cool now." I shook her hand. As soon as our hands touched a tinge of electricity went through my body. Did she feel that? No probably not.

"Awesome." she replied, "Not that I don't like your company or anything, but shouldn't you be with Lauren?"

"Lauren?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, Lauren, your date?" Bella said slowly, like she was talking to a little kid who was having trouble understanding things. "You know? The girl who you took to this party?"

I was too mesmerized by her voice and that she was actually talking to me, that I didn't think much about her words. I quickly shook out of my trance and tried to compose a reply.

"Oh, yes, um. Lauren. She.." Where was she anyways? "..Went home. She didn't feel well so I had someone get her home safely, don't worry."

"Oh. Okay, then. Do you want to go get something to drink?" Bella asked.

"Sure." I said as I held my arm out in the direction of the door. "After you."

She grinned and led the way toward the bar.

* * *

**BPOV**

When Edward mentioned Jacob's name, me being the stupidest person ever, just starts laughing. I mean what kind of person does that?

I was actually quite relived that this whole thing Edward was mad at me about was just about Jacob. If I had sad something worse than that like "Edward you are so hot I wanna kiss you" when I was sleeping that would be bad. Even though it would most definitely be true. But I would never say that to him, as the feeling would probably not be mutual.

I'm quite confused though as to why he even cared if I was single or not. Maybe he liked me more than a friend. No. That's definitely not possible. Just friends. That's all I can hope for now since he started to talk to me again.

We would probably never be more than friends, me a girl from Forks who all of a sudden became some famous singer in one of the most popular bands, and Edward, who is like a freaking Greek god, has the voice of an angel, and probably thinks I'm a big hassle in his life, considering how clumsy I can be. Nope don't see any thing that can connect us.

"Oh well, whatever was done was done, nothing we can do about it now. So we friends now? All cool?" I asked him, trying to stay calm as I outstretched my hand for a handshake.

"Yep, we are all cool now." He said as he shook my hand.

When our hands touched, I felt a short current of electricity go through my veins and my heartbeat quickened. Something so magical just occurred and it was just one indescribable moment. Did he even feel that? No, probably not. I thought.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"EDDIE! BELLIE!!" I said loudly as I saw Edward and Bella at the bar that was set up. They quickly turned their heads toward the voice, and as soon as they saw me they turned back.

"HEY GUYS THAT'S NOT NICE!" I said as I made my way over. People were staring but I didn't care, our parents owned this house and threw this party so if they didn't like me, they can just leave.

I smiled to myself as I thought about this and then I sat on the barstool next to Bella.

"So, what? You guys are now all okay now? What even happened Eddie? You like ignored everyone for a good while and-"

Bella cut me off. "It all okay now Em it was just a misunderstanding. Don't worry." She said with a smile and a hug.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to deal with a moping Edward all next year." I said as I gave him a smirk. He rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was drinking.

"Eddiee, Where's that slu- I mean, Lauren?" I asked, as I realized that she was no where to be seen.

"Um, she left." Edward said simply, ignoring the fact that I once again called him "Eddie".

"Okay that was good because I was going to think that you actually liked her. She's like the worst person you can ask to go to this party, why didn't you even ask Bella? I mean she's the nicest person in the whole wide world. Oh by the way did you see Jacob and Nessie I mean gosh I knew that they would eventually be together didn't you?"

"Emmett honey. Stop. You are rambling." I heard a wonderful voice say from behind me.

Rosalie. I smiled and turned around on the spinny barstool.

"Hey Rosie, what's up?" I looked at her lovingly. She was beautiful in that dress. And she was all mine.

"Nothing, just looking for Bella and Edward. And you. and Jasper. Okay well you get the point. I'm trying to get the band together to play a song or two before the guests leave, I mean you should since it is in your parent's house and I talked to Esme and she agreed." She got out.

"Um, okay, if that's alright with you Bella." Edward said. I watched as they responded to each other. It was easily seen that Edward liked Bella a lot more than Bella probably thought. The way he acted, it was like he was nervous but trying to stay calm.

I sat here thinking until someone pulled me out of my thoughts. "Emmett you coming? We do need a drummer you know." Rosalie called behind her as she made her way toward the makeshift stage.

"Yeah of course I'm coming, this band is not even complete with me and my manly beats!"

Rose laughed and just motioned for me to get over there at my spot behind the drums in the back. Why are the drums always in the back? I should get more credit for what I do. It's not as easy as it looks just banging the drums with sticks.

"Okay guys take it from the top we are going to do the one that we planned to sing first in our winter concert tour, not the last one but the FIRST one. Remember that one?" Rose said to the four of us.

"Yep, we got it." Bella replied as Edward and Jasper did the same in similar words, then went to their positions.

The first one. Which one was that one? How the hell was I supposed to know which one was first. I looked at Rose confused.

Rose came up to me and said in my ear, "You should have memorized the order by now, I told you to. Now since you have been a bad boy someone's going to punish you later. I might just have to **Knock You Down.**" She then walked down the stage.

I shivered a bit. Rosie is so sexy. Wait what was the song?

"EMMETT!" I heard a chorus of calls from Jasper, Edward and Bella.

I thought about what Rose said. Wait Knock You Down! I got it.

"I'm going." I said as I made my way over to the drum set. Sheesh. Sometimes people can be so impatient.

* * *

**JPOV**

I took my place at the side of the stage with a keyboard and my microphone, i would have to be singing the additional part since we don't have a third singer.

Because we wrote this song with out a guitar no guitar so I got stuck with the keyboard. It sounds pretty cool though.

Rose walked to the front of the stage where Bella was and took her microphone from her.

"Hello out there! Okay, so you guys out there probably don't know, but I'm the band's new manager Rosalie Hale!" she said enthusiastically.

A few catcalls were heard as well as a chorus of Hellos. I even heard one from behind me. Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

He can be so immature sometimes; I don't even know what she sees in him.

"Okay so tonight the band would be playing just one song with our new addition, Bella Swan!" more catcalls and cheers.

"Tonight is a special night because not only do we have Bella and Edward singing, Jasper is going to give us a real treat and join in too."

More cheering, god I loved these crowds.

Rose gave the microphone back to Bella, and Edward started to talk. It seems as if everything is now normal between them two. That's strange. Hmm.. maybe I'll ask Edward about it later.

"So you guys ready to party?!"

A loud chorus of yes's filled the room.

"Now that's the sound I love to hear!" Bella said into the microphone, "Okay this song, is a brand new song that I wrote with Jasper!"

More cheering, and the spotlight was then put on me.

The reason I wrote this song with Bella was because _Edward_ didn't care to come to our writing sessions. He was lucky enough that we even gave him a part in this song.

But the crowd is not going to know this.

"This song, is called Knock You Down. Enjoy guys." I said.

The main lights dimmed and the spot lights shone on me, Bella, and Edward.

**Knock You Down by Keri Hilson ft. Ne-yo and Kanye West. **

**Skip if you want, its just the lyrics. Link for this song on my web page. And I know, Jasper is not the rapping type but just deal with please because its like 1 AM now and I cant find another good song. **

_Italic: Bella [Keri Hilson]_

Underline: Jasper [Kanye West]

**Bold: Edward [Ne-Yo]**

_Not again. Oh this ain't supposed to happen to me_

Keep rockin and keep knockin'  
Whether you're Louie Vuittonin' it up, or Reebokin'  
You see the hate that they serving on a plater  
So what we gon have dessert or disaster?

_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place  
I never thought I fall for you as hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking about our life, our house and kids (Yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down (knocked me down)_

_Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)_

**I never thought I hear myself say  
Ya'll gon hate  
I think I'm going to kick it with my girl today  
I used to be commander-in-chief for my pimp ship flying high  
Till I met this pretty little missile, who shot me out the sky**  
_Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
_  
Tell me now can you make past your caspers  
So we could finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
To seem to only date the head of football teams,  
And I was the class clown that always kept you laughing  
We were never meant to be, baby we just happened  
So please don't mess up the trick,  
Hey young world, I'm the new slick rick,  
They say I move to quick but we can't let this moment past us,  
Let the hour glass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ashes right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
how could a goddess ask someone that's only average, for advice  
O-M-G you listen to that bitch?  
Woah is me, baby this is tragic  
Cause we had it, we was magic  
I was flying, now I'm crashing  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'ma ask him

_So you gotta take the good with the bad, the happy and the sad  
Or will you bring the better future then I had in the past  
Cause I don't want to make the same mistakes i did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Woah, woah  
I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call  
Woah, woah  
And if it hits, better make it worth the fall_  
_**  
Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around (comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)**_.

So now I'm crashing don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back and make it happen faster  
Don't you know i would baby if I could  
Miss independent, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helping me pull it, she shot bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight girl sometimes love

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love comes knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down

* * *

**APOV**

As they ended the song, I could hear the crowd cheering loudly. They all looked fabulous out there, thanks to moi, the fashion expert. I must say, this is a good song that Bella wrote with Jasper.

This is a song that portrayed exactly how Bella felt about Edward. And he probably didn't even know that. But if I predicted right, they will be together eventually, because they are most like each other, their stubbornness and everything.

I cheered loudly along with the crowd screaming out Jasper's name, then I ran up the stage and gave him a hug.

"You guys did awesome" I said into his ear.

"Thank you Alice." He replied with a kiss on my cheek.

"Look at Edward and Bella." Jasper then said.

I turned toward their direction and watched as they talked to each other on the stage, laughing and pretty much oblivious to the outside world.

Apparently they have gotten over their little feud of which Bella had no idea what it was about. I would have to ask her later.

"You know, I think they just might love each other." I said quietly, unsure of what he would think.

"Yes, I think so too. But neither of them is going to realize that their significant other has those feelings back. I know Edward, and he's going to be so stubborn to even begin think that Bella has feelings for him." Jasper replied.

I thought about what he said, and it was true. There was no way Edward and Bella would get together on their own. They just need a little push toward the right direction, and I had a plan.

* * *

**a/n: I hope that didn't bore you to death, and tons of POV changing sorry. Eddie and Bella not together yet. But soon! **

**In a few days I'm off to vacation so no updates then, but right after I come back, expect some more chapters because I think I have a feeling of where I want this story to go. :D **

**For those of you who were reading my other stories, (One Step at a Time and Find the Key to Unlock my Heart), I have decided that I will NOT post them back up UNTIL I get them done. Sorry. After I finish writing them, I will post each story back up with an update once or twice a week. I have figured out that instead of having you readers wait all the time for the next update, I mine as well write it all so not much waiting okay? **

**Sorry for the long authors notes, but to celebrate me being back on fanfiction, you wanna click the green button and review? I know you do ;) **

**Love you. **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: You should know this by now! :] I don't own it.

**A/N: okay, hey guys. I am SO SORRY. I haven't updated since what..? July?! =[ life takes over. Its pretty horrible. And then sophomore year of highschool.. that's a nightmare. Especially if you are taking two honors math classes, and an honors LA and honors American Studies. And on top of that I still hav tkd, piano, and guitar. Okay enough of me giving out excuses cuz I know ya'll don't want to hear it XD Anyways. I hope you still remember this story! **

Recap: The last chapter was when Edward realized his misunderstanding, and stuff.. and lets just say Edward and Bella, are on their way to being together after so long :)

* * *

**BPOV (Takes Place A few days After the Christmas Party lets say, Christmas Eve)**

A few days ago, Alice dragged me last minute Christmas shopping, and I've gotten everyone, even my father, Charlie, a present, except for one person. Edward.

Every Christmas, I always liked to give people what they need or want, therefore, their perfect gift. Since now I have more money than I would ever dream of having in my entire life, it was much easier to get people things they wanted.

But Edward's perfect gift was just way hard for me to figure out. Sure, in the time between the party and now, I found out what his favorite color is, his favorite bands, his favorite store, and even his favorite drink. But how does this help me?

The answer is simple. It doesn't.

He has everything that you can dream of having already, so he doesn't even need anything, much less want something. I asked Alice and even Jasper for help, but they refused to give me any good help and said something about "giving him something from your heart." What is that supposed to mean?

Anyways, now it is Christmas Eve and I still don't have a gift for him that's worth me mentioning. But I still had to get him something, am I right?

So all I ended up buying him was a fountain pen with his name on it.

What a horrible gift. I'm embarrassed to give it to him.

Aw well, I mean what can I do about it now?

Anyways, after the party, Esme and Carlisle invited me and the girls, along with Jacob and Nessie to go with them and the guys to spend Christmas in Alaska, where the weather is more appropriate for "winter time fun" as Emmett called it. Skiing, snowboarding, and ice skating. All outdoor activities that can get me hurt.

At first, I didn't want to go, but with the persuasion of Edward and his parents, I ended up agreeing. So here I was at a small airport a few minutes away from the Cullen mansion, in one of the two private jets that Twilight owns.

Right now I was sitting next to Edward on one of the most luxurious plane chairs I have ever seen. It's much better than sitting in first class. There was a lot room on the plane and many superfluous additions like a huge flat screen HDTV with gaming systems, and even a poker table with a mini bar beside it.

"Lov- I mean Bella, would you like something to drink?" Edward asked from beside me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, no thank you." I replied.

"Okay, if you want anything, just let me know." Edward said, and then turned to the magazine he had picked up at the airport.

I nodded my head, and looked out the window to watch as California was quickly disappearing, turning the view into a mess of white fluffy clouds.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Lov- I mean, Bella, would you like something to drink?" I asked.

I cant believe I almost called her "love" it doesn't seem as if she caught my mistake though.

"No thank you." She said simply.

"Okay, if you want anything, just let me know then." I said in a daze, trying to get over my mistake of calling her "love". Where did that even come from?

I turned to the magazine I had in my bag and I shook my head. I really didn't know.

After the party, we have gotten to know each other a lot better through our own games of "20 questions". It started with one question and led to many more. I have found out a lot about her, and I have concluded that she was the most amazing girl I have ever met.

But if I told her that now, she probably wouldn't share mutual feelings.

Anyways, no matter if she didn't even share those same feelings, Jasper had convinced me to profess my love to her on Christmas, and brace myself for the outcome.

I mean if she doesn't like me at all, then I could've ruined my friendship with her, but in the slight chance that she does like me, then everything would be perfect.

I sighed. This could turn out to be the best Christmas or the worst. I think more so the latter.

I put the magazine back into my bad then reached for my iPod touch. I then put the earphones in my ears, and listened to Claire de Lune until sleep overcame me.

* * *

**APOV**

This has got to be the best Christmas Eve ever.

First off, Edward and Bella are going to romantically profess their love to one another, and I just know it. With the plan that I have thought up, it is fool proof. I smiled mischievously.

Secondly, I know what I'm getting for Christmas! And I am positively excited! Lets say, I just happened to find the present closet at the Cullen house.

And thirdly, this Christmas would be a one of a kind, life changing holiday that we would always remember, and I just know it.

XXXXXX**(few hours pass, now landing in Alaska)**XXXXXX (sry, I didn't write anything here.. I tried multiple things. It just didn't work, so this little caption would have to do :D)

* * *

**EPOV**

"We are now in Alaska guys!" Emmett screamed, as the plane started to make it's landing.

I woke up to the sound of Emmett bellowing out words, and something warm and soft on my shoulder.

It seems as if Bella and I have fallen asleep, her head on my shoulder and my arm wrapped around her. How did this happen?

I tried to think back that few hours before I fell asleep, how we came to this position but nothing came to me.

My arm around her just felt so right, like she was a missing puzzle piece of me that made me complete.

"ISABELLA! EDWARDO! WAKE UP!" Emmett then said, as he walked to our seats.

"Emmett I am awake." I turned to the girl next to me, and rolled my eyes, "But Bella isn't."

"Bella hun, wake up. We're here." I whispered into her ear.

She then proceeded to pull my arm tighter around her and then mumbled, "few more minutes."

"No Bella. Come on, wake up. We have a lot to do today." I said soothingly.

She opened her eyes, rubbed them a bit, then got up, glared at me, then crossed over me to go to exit the plane.

What? Its not my fault that she had to wake up.

I quickly followed her footsteps and braced myself as the chilly Alaskan air hit my face.

"Man. Its cold here." Emmett said, shivering once he got to the bottom of the steps.

"Well no duh. It's Alaska. And its winter." Rose said then pulled Emmett by the arm toward the limo that was rented to get to the cabin that we were staying in.

"Come on Jazzy!" Alice said then skipped her way toward the car with Jasper in tow.

"It IS really cold." Bella said from beside me, her teeth chattering. I didn't even notice she was there, until she said something. She, along with the rest of us was wearing a t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Apparel that was much more appropriate for California winters.

"I agree, come on lets get you somewhere warmer." I said then put my arms around her to give her extra warmth until we got to the limo.

Once we reached the limo, Alice somehow had warm jackets for all of us, each in the same color, black, but with Twilight's band name and our own names on the front, right above the zipper. **(like a Northface Denali jacket? Sound familiar? Its just personalized XD) **

"This is your Christmas gifts, well half of it actually." Alice said as she handed them each out.

"Water resistant, warm, versatile, Polartec 300, abrasion resistant." Emmett started mumbling as he looked at the tag.

"Man, this jacket can go through almost anything!" he suddenly exclaimed.

We all laughed, then we said our thank you's to Alice, and put them on.

They were warm. Very warm. Way too warm to wear in the limo, with the heat all the way up.

I took off my jacket.

"Edward, you don't like it?!" Alice suddenly exclaimed her eyes wide, like she might cry any second.

"No! I meant yes! I do like it! a lot actually! Its just a tad bit too warm in here to wear it in the limo." I explained.

Alice's mouth made the shape of an "O'" then she nodded her head, showing she understood.

* * *

**BPOV**

I stifled a laugh at Edward and Alice's reactions when he took off the jacket, it was quite comical.

After a few more minutes in the limo, we have arrived at the winter resort, which Esme and Carlisle oh so conveniently own.

This was a huge resort, there were log cabins everywhere, and from my spot in the limo I can see the ski lift, and an ice skating rink.

There was many people that occupied this area, and I hoped that I wouldn't hurt myself and others, attempting any of these outdoor sports.

"Come on." Jasper said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I followed him and the rest of our party through gift shop and on our way to a ski lift, one that was currently not operating.

Every "pair" got in their own lift: Carlisle and Esme, Jacob and Nessie, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett. So I was left with Edward, not that I minded or anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked once the lift started to move.

"You don't think that we would stay over here with all those people do you?" Edward asked me.

Come to think of it, yeah, I did think we were going to stay with all the other people. Then realization dawned. Twilight was a famous band, vacation would be ruined if they were being constantly chased by visitors.

"Uhh..no. of course not." I said quickly. Edward raised his eye brows at me.

"Okay.. Then where exactly are we going to go?" I said.

"When Carlisle and Esme had this place built, they kept a section of this massive land for themselves, so it's like a smaller version of the resort, which is more seculsive, just for ourselves."

"Oh, okay, that's cool." I said, as I admired the scenes before me.

Families ice skating on the rink, snowboarding lessons, friends hanging out, the typical place that you should be, in the winter. Soon enough, as the ski lift took us farther, there was less people, then almost none as we arrived near a forest.

The attendant at this side, helped us out, and pointed us to the right direction.

Once all of us were out of the ski lift, Emmett included, (as he almost forgot to get off) we all followed Carlisle and Esme through the woods.

"Bella!" I turned around to see Alice calling my name. "Wait up!" she said.

I stopped in my tracks, waiting as her small frame jump skillfully over the obstacles in her way.

Once she reached me, she looped her arm through mines and together we made our way to the cabin.

"This is going to be so fun Bella!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know about that." I murmured. Winter sports and Bella do not go together for more reasons than one.

"Whatever Bella! You have Edward to make sure you are all safe." She said, moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alice!" I said, as I lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"What?" She said innocently, "It's not like you can even try to hide the fact that you like him."

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking until a beautiful cabin came into view.

I stopped, and stared at the house. The design and everything made it look like the perfect house.

With the snow that was currently falling, it made the scene much more beautiful and almost dream-like.

"Hey you guys going to come in or just stand there staring like dorks?" Emmett called from the door.

I looked around me, Rose, Alice, Jacob and Nessie pretty much stared at the house, mouths open in awe. I probably had the same face too.

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme already made their way in. So I followed, after tapping Alice on the shoulder to get her out of her day dream state.

The inside was much more beautiful than the outside, which was pretty surprising.

"Wow, Esme, this is great." I told her.

"Well thank you." She said with a smile, "Sometimes, I can't even believe its mine and Carlisle's, its still all so surreal."

I nodded agreeing with her.

I walked toward the other parts of the house and admired every single detail about it.

"Hey you." Edward said as he made his way to my side.

"Want to go ice skating?" he said.

I looked at him. Was he serious?

"Seriously?"

"No. I was just kidding." He said sarcastically.

"Come on. Please?" He then asked me with a puppy dog look that I can never resist.

"I don't have skates."

"Rose has bought an extra pair, and I know you two are the same shoe size." He said, grinning with that cute lopsided grin.

"Okay, fine." I said, defeated. That smile with "that look" is pretty much hard to resist, especially if it was on Edward.

"YAY! Come on!" He said childishly, then grabbed my hand and dragged me outside where everyone else was.

Rose handed me the extra pair and we all made our way to the ice rink, Esme and Carlisle included.

Once we got to the ice rink, I stared at the glossy smooth ice in front of me.

"Edward.. I really don't think this is a good idea." I said nervously.

"Don't be silly." He said, the sat me down on the bench. He then proceeded to put my skates on for me.

I looked at the ice with uncertainty as Edward took my hand and led me to the shiny surface.

"I got you. You will be perfectly fine." He said with ease.

I couldn't talk. I just nodded my head and held on to his hand tightly.

"Okay now slowly step on to the ice." He said, "Don't worry. I got you."

I slowly made my way up and put one foot on, then the other.

"See now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He said, then without letting go of my mitten covered hand, he took me around the rink.

"You know, this isn't actually that bad." I said, deciding to then let go of his hands.

Bad choice.

"WOAH!" I exclaimed as I went full speed in almost every direction.

"BELLA WATCH OUT FOR THE WALL!" I heard Alice screaming. What wall?

Oh. That wall.

"Ow. That hurt like hell." I murmured as I tried to get up unsuccessfully. I slipped on the ice and fell down again. By this time, everyone was crowded around me.

"Here let me help you." Edward said, then gracefully skated over to me. He reached around me and picked me up.

"Edward, no I can walk! Put me down." I said.

He laughed.

"Yeah, sure you can walk. With a possibly sprained ankle, and not to mention we are on ice." He said, as he skated both of us over to where everyone else was.

I couldn't argue with him on that one.

He then put me down on the bench, and started to take his and my skates off.

"Edward hun, why don't you take Bella to the guest cabin to get her cleaned up and bandaged, then you can meet us at the main house for some Christmas Eve dinner." Esme said warmly as she put her arm on my shoulder.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, since the guest cabin is much closer to the skating rink, than the main house." Edward then explained.

I nodded my head, and shivered in the cold. I started to get up, but then Edward stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

I pointed in the direction of the guest house.

He shook his head, then proceeded to lift me into his arms bridal style.

"I'll carry you." Was all he said, and we both made our way to the small little cabin. I put my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his comforting smell.

I smiled, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched the angel in my arms, her face huddled close to my chest holding on strongly as if she was afraid she would fall otherwise.

As I kept on walking the small cabin came into view and I opened the door with the key that Esme gave me.

I turned on the thermostat, then lay the sleeping Bella on the couch, careful with her ankle, which was starting to swell.

"Edward." I heard her mumble in her sleep.

I smiled, and wanted to do a victory dance right there, knowing she was dreaming of me.

I went to go get an ice pack, and an ankle brace, then returned back to Bella, who at that time, was awake, and struggling to sit up.

I laughed quietly, then helped her up and carefully put her foot on the other end of the couch.

After I got her all fixed up, I made my way to make her a hot chocolate before we headed back to the main house.

I heard a loud noise. Oh, that's probably just some truck or something. I said as I waved the thought out of my head.

"Edward?!" I heard Bella say from the other room.

"Yes Bella?" I replied as I finished adding the marshmallows to the drink.

"You have to come see this. Hurry!" She said.

What could that possibly be? I put down both cups of hot chocolate and made my way to her.

She pointed, motionlessly at the window which was now covered in snow.

We heard another loud rumbling noise, and then felt the house shake a little.

After a few more seconds, there was complete darkness.

We were trapped.

* * *

**a/n: i have this story pretty much all planned out now. I'm getting quite bored of this story, (sorry) so, There will be two more chapters, one epilogue, and one or two outtakes. So about 4 more updates. That's it folks, not much left. D: **

**If you haven't visited my profile lately, I have gotten a TWITTER! Just for fanfiction, there you can find sneak peeks and other stuff about my stories, so you can "follow me" if you want. :D**

**I love reviews.. and in fact, a review by **Ikavaili Fpiwtbav **reminded me today about this story this morning, so thanks to her, you guys get this update, which I had worked hard to finish :] **

**Kay. So until the next update, **

**Elaina **


End file.
